


Часовая башня

by Kapitanessa



Series: Cage the Elephant [2]
Category: Cage The Elephant - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, High School, M/M, School, almost original work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapitanessa/pseuds/Kapitanessa
Summary: Учиться остаётся всего ничего, и Мэтт, наконец, решает взять дело в свои руки.





	1. Chapter 1

Первые лучи солнца освещали утреннее безоблачное небо. Розовато-фиолетовый горизонт постепенно окрашивался в привычные цвета оранжевого и жёлтого, а темнота ночи отступала. Мобильный телефон куда-то запропастился, но часовая башня, возвышающаяся над зданием старшей школы, показывала половину седьмого утра. Школа была ещё пуста: ни обучающихся, ни охраны, ни преподавателей. И в этой утренней тишине невысокое здание могло показаться прекрасным и умиротворённым, мирно спящим, но совсем скоро пробудившимся бы ото сна.

Редкие автомобили проезжали по ближайшей дороге, и первые автобусы уже выдвинулись по своим ранним маршрутам. В сторону школы, тем не менее, никто не смотрел. Она была по периметру обнесена каменным забором, с высаженными под ним кустарниками и цветами, а высокие кованые ворота, ведущие к главному входу в здание, никогда не были закрыты.

Мэтт заглянул в них: на первый взгляд, территория школы оставалась всё такой же пустынной и даже в какой-то степени заброшенной. Безлюдные дорожки навевали необъяснимую тоску, пустые кабинеты казались нетронутыми человеческой рукой, и только тиканье больших часов было различимо в утреннем необитаемом умиротворении. У подножия широких каменных ступеней Мэтт встретился взглядом с сидящим у главного входа парнем, с которым иногда приходилось видеться на общих занятиях, ведь они, кажется, даже учились в одном классе.

— О, привет, — без лишнего усердия в голосе поздоровался Мэтт. — Что здесь делаешь?

— Решил прогуляться. — Дэниел поднял в приветственном жесте руку с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой. Немного подумав, он добавил: — Как и ты.

Мэтт многозначительно хмыкнул.

~=*=~

Прозвенел звонок, оповещающий об окончании очередного занятия, и толпы подростков ринулись прочь из душных, наполненных знаниями кабинетов. Моментально образовались очереди в столовой и ко всем автоматам с едой в зоне досягаемости, коридоры оказались захвачены шумом, и редким классам посчастливилось отправиться домой.

Мэтт театрально закатил глаза и встал со скамейки на стадионе за школой, прихватив лежащие рядом тетради, когда его подруга пошла по второму кругу в своей не слишком убедительной речи:

— Зачем ты рассказываешь это мне? — не унималась Эми. — Ты уже взрослый мальчик, и можешь принимать решения без моих безжалостных советов. И вообще, у тебя что, нет занятий поинтереснее? Неужели не хочешь хотя бы попытаться поступить в колледж, может, по гранту или типа того? Вместо того, чтобы грузить меня своими проблемами почти весь урок.

— Я что, похож на человека, который может выиграть грант? — Мэтт развёл руки в стороны.

Внимательный и придирчивый взгляд скользнул по фигуре, одетой в длинное пальто, старый серый свитер слишком большого размера и почти приличные джинсы. Эми пожала плечами, но было очевидно, что ничего хорошего за этим жестом не скрывалось. Может, очередная насмешка, а может, она действительно не догадывалась, на какого человека он может походить. Они неторопливо побрели к зданию школы, про себя надеясь, что не встретят никого из слишком внимательных преподавателей. На улице было прохладно, как для апреля, и необычайно свежо, будто бы сразу после дождя, не хватало лишь мокрой травы под ногами. Гул голосов быстро окружил их, почти не мешая, и двери школы сомкнулись за спинами.

Группы школьников липли к стенам и подоконникам, а те отражали их голоса, не желая впитывать. С характерным металлическим звуком хлопали дверцы в длинных рядах личных шкафчиков, раздавались приветствия, адресованные преподавательницам, и непременно устраивались забеги по коридорам. Пока Эми стояла в очереди к автомату за шоколадным батончиком, Мэтт ждал в очереди к автомату с кофе и слушал разумные доводы, даже и не думая к ним по-настоящему прислушиваться. Эми продолжала, не слишком надеясь на успешность затеи, а скорее просто по привычке:

— Даже если бы попросил, я бы не подумала тебе помогать. Если уж решил устраивать личную жизнь в последний месяц учёбы, лови последствия. Ты ведь знаешь, что можно по-человечески разговаривать даже с, — она вздохнула, — угх, парнями.

— Кричи погромче, — раздражённо отозвался Мэтт, проталкивая монетки в аппарат. — Вот именно, что мы всё равно выпускаемся, значит, никто не будет плеваться в меня бумагой из ручки из-за этого.

— Я буду! — рассмеялась Эми.

Она быстро схватила выпавший сникерс, бросила что-то, отдалённо напоминающее «я в туалет», — и скрылась за поворотом коридора. Мэтт остался стоять, слабо помешивая сахар в дешёвом кофе, и с сожалениями о том, что решился кому-то рассказать. С другой стороны, Эми была его подругой, и к её словам вполне можно было прислушаться, вот только ничего конкретного она так и не сказала. Люди толпились вокруг, спешили от одного кабинета к другому, а Мэтт продолжал стоять, глупо уставившись в бежевую стену и попивая кофе. Он уже пропустил урок сегодня, и на математику, какой бы скучной она ни казалась, придётся идти, ведь именно для этого он здесь — учиться в школе. А ведь через месяц был выпускной, самый настоящий, и эта информация никак не могла уложиться в голове.

Всего месяц. Подумать только.

Кофе быстро закончился, а люди вокруг расползались, как тараканы, по своим углам и готовились к следующему занятию. Мэтт двинулся к кабинету математики, что находился в другом крыле, и что-то говорил себе в это время, но и не старался слушать. Мысли в голове шептались и гудели, как рой пчёл, однако в этом случае он предпочёл сконцентрироваться на дороге до кабинета, где огромные полотна формул на стенах пугали его по ночам.

Разумеется, сейчас они все не особо учились. Преподавательницы устали, учащимся не было особого дела, кроме тех, кто намеревались продолжать обучение, и люди заканчивали последние дела в школе так, словно они здесь были. Словно без последних тренировок их не выпустят во взрослую жизнь, ровно как и без последнего концерта хора, как и без последнего школьного конкурса на лучший проект, как и без последнего домашнего задания, как и без единственного и неповторимого выпускного бала. Мэтт знал, что некоторые считали последнее настоящей глупостью, но ему все бесчисленные выпускные мероприятия нравились: лучше он нарядится в смокинг и расчешется, чем будет писать глупый тест по химии. Снова и снова.

Он столкнулся с Дэниелом у самого входа в кабинет, и тот явно держал в руках какой-то мусор, но всё же решил поздороваться с Мэттом. Дэниел заметил:

— Не видел тебя на химии, — прозвучало довольно сухо, но в то же время беззлобно. Дэниел всего-то констатировал факт.

Мэтт немного опешил. Дэниел был выше него на полголовы и одновременно с этим питал странную любовь к ботинкам на незначительном, но всё же каблуке. Какого же он был роста? Шесть футов и, должно быть, семь дюймов. Примерно. Говорить с ним было почти неудобно, если бы они оба не перестали прибавлять в росте к этому возрасту.

— Я бы удивился, если бы ты меня там увидел, — Мэтт попытался рассмеяться. — Даже пустой школьный стадион интереснее, чем химия первым уроком.

Слабо пожав плечами, Дэниел сделал шаг в сторону, и не нужно обладать грандиозной проницательностью, чтобы понять, что разговор не задался. Самая доброжелательная улыбка из возможных отразилась на лице Мэтта, после чего он постарался как можно аккуратнее проскользнуть в пустующий кабинет математики. Люди вокруг казались несущественным допущением этого мира, и от этого они так спешили покинуть душные кабинеты и оказаться на улице, где было сыро и пахло дождём.

Солнце сиротливо пряталось за ватными облаками, а ветер разбивался о закрытые окна. Мэтт присел на край своей парты, чтобы беззаботно болтать ногой и краем глаза поглядывать, как Дэниел возвращается на место и утыкается взглядом в телефон. Он чувствовал себя спокойно и даже уверенно, несмотря на потенциально смущающий разговор с Эми, который, тем не менее, уже состоялся; но когда он смотрел на Дэниела, то почти боялся, что тот неожиданно поднимет взгляд. С другой стороны, смотреть в кабинете было больше не на что.

Иногда казалось, что Дэниел не от мира сего. Разумеется, это глупости. Его татуировки выглядели так, как многие молодые люди в этом возрасте хотели, чтобы они выглядели у них, и его неумело осветлённые в собственной ванной длинные волосы были почти такими же, как и требуется. Помимо рубашки он носил лишь джинсовую куртку, которая, ровно как и свитер Мэтта, была непомерно ему велика, а сигареты, которыми пропахли все тетради в рюкзаке, давно не вызывали удивления у одноклассников. Казалось, о Дэниеле все всё знали, но отчего-то по-прежнему боялись уточнить. Мэтт поглядывал на него, и в это время Дэниел казался таким естественным... Мэтт не курил, носил пальто и ждал, что скажет об идеи его татуировки старший брат, и порой начинало казаться, что говорить с Дэниелом было решительно не о чём.

Стрелки часов неслись вперёд. Кабинет математики не старался наполняться людьми, и лишь огромные плакаты с формулами взирали со стен. Даже Эми не возвращалась. Он всё так же сидел на краю парты, покачивая ногой, и отстранённо думал о сегодняшнем утре: эти их разговоры с Эми порой вытаскивали из него то, что он так отчаянно старался спрятать. Тяжёлый вздох, который не удалось сдержать в груди, прокатился по кабинету. Мэтт сказал себе об этом. Он сказал это, глядя на упёршегося в телефон Дэниела, и эта мысль по-прежнему казалась одновременно чужой и притягательной.

Дэниел нравился ему. Как парень.

И слегка расстёгнутая на груди рубашка, закатанные рукава джинсовой куртки, размытые очертания разбросанных по предплечьям татуировок, падающие на лицо волосы, даже кофе, который он пил перед входом в школу рано утром — это нравилось Мэтту, и он нашёл в себе силы в этом признаться.

Это вовсе не значило, что он совершенно не знал Дэниела. По крайней мере, он изо всех сил надеялся, что это получится изменить.

Эми вернулась вместе с основной массой учащихся. В руках она держала банку газировки, и её хитрый взгляд прищуренных глаз быстро встретился со взглядом Мэтта. Она будто бы покачивалась в танце при ходьбе и улыбалась своему приподнятому настроению. Ловко повернув к своему месту позади Мэтта, она упала за парту и наклонилась вперёд, будто бы подзывая его к себе для разговора. Мэтт перекинул ногу через стул и придвинулся ближе, уже предвкушая что-то интересное. Но Эми, продолжая сиять ослепительной улыбкой, только прошептала:

— Иди и поговори с ним, — и не глядя кивнула в сторону Дэниела, который разговаривал с другом.

— О нет, теперь ты не оставишь меня в покое? — Мэтт закатил глаза. — В следующий раз ни за что тебе ничего не расскажу.

— В следующий раз? То есть, когда начнёте встречаться?

Шутка показалась ей уморительно смешной. Мэтт, приподняв бровь, молча наблюдал, как Эми тонула в собственном юморе, и даже не пытался посмеяться. Это почти обижало его — такие шутки. С другой стороны, он был смущён вниманием не столько к себе, сколько к своей личной жизни, и всеми силами старался противостоять этому чувству. Эми всё так же тихо посмеивалась и бросала театральные недвусмысленные взгляды на Дэниела. Такие, что Мэтт поддался и обернулся на него, но ничего примечательного так и не обнаружил, после чего почувствовал себя ещё и обманутым. Оставалось только, чтобы Эми вытащила из-под него стул, пока он сидел.

— И вообще, с чего ты взяла, что ему нравятся парни? — взяв себя в руки, Мэтт зашагал в наступление.

— Ему наверняка нравишься ты, — вовремя успела защититься Эми. — Ты и мёртвому понравишься.

— Но ничего такого о нём ты точно не знаешь, верно?

— Какая разница? Подойди к нему, поговори, пошути, позови куда-нибудь погулять, необязательно же вываливать на него всё своё добро сразу. Я знаю о флирте с мужчинами ровно в четыре раза меньше, чем ты. В конце концов, спой при нём. Когда ты поёшь, и гетеро начинают потеть.

— С тобой просто невозможно разговаривать, — Мэтт тихо и устало застонал. — Всё ты сводишь к моему пению.

— А что? Дэниел же на гитаре играет. И уж это я видела своими глазами. Попроси его помочь тебе с твоим конкурсом…

— Каким ещё конкурсом?

— _Да с любым конкурсом._ Придумай абсолютно тупой повод и сделай морду кирпичом — всё получится.

Оглушительный звонок, оповещающий о начале урока, оборвал Эми. Мэтт был вынужден развернуться, после чего тяжело выдохнул. Эми давила на него? Нет, однако её советы были прямолинейными, навязчивыми и готовыми к употреблению — что смущало сильнее прочего.

Какое-то время, пока занятие проходило мимо него, Мэтт прикидывал возможные варианты, непременно перекликающиеся с тем фактом, что учиться в школе ему оставалось недолго. Эта навязчивая мысль преследовала его, как раньше преследовала мысль о том, что Дэниел потенциально нравился ему; и если с последней удалось разобраться, то новая докучала ещё сильнее. В каком-то смысле, они были связаны между собой, и это ограничение времени давило лишь сильнее. После выпуска они бы наверняка и не вспоминали о существовании друг друга, но сейчас, когда Мэтт чувствовал чужое присутствие, всё становилось одновременно проще и сложнее.

Уроки проходили быстро и просто. Мэтта не спрашивали, и сам он отвечать не спешил. Эми то и дело подкалывала его, пока к концу дня собственные навязчивость и неуёмное остроумие не надоели ей. Казалось, так долго она ждала шанса выпустить талант по производству потрясающих шуток в прямом эфире, и этот час наконец настал. К концу занятий Мэтт, переполненный вниманием к своей персоне, и от этого лишь сильнее уставший, уже был погружён в чужие идеи и странные разговоры с подругой. Он быстрым шагом покинул кабинет и направился к шкафчикам для вещей, в голове прикидывая, какой из нескольких сотен мог принадлежать Дэниелу. Впервые Мэтт пожалел, что даже не пытался пристально следить за парнем, который нравился ему, и даже почувствовал укол совести за это; что-то в голове говорило, будто он слишком расслабился, ведь не желал прикладывать никаких усилий для своих чувств. Он влюбился в своего одноклассника: просто так, без работы над своими чувствами, без попыток узнать Дэниела лучше, без наблюдения, без минимальной предусмотрительности. Эти мысли казались одновременно глупыми и почти близкими к тому, чтобы стать укоряющими.

Из всех возможных стратегий Мэтт выбрал ту, что гипотетически привлекала бы наименьшее внимание, и двинулся к своему шкафчику. Там он выложил ненужные тетради, забрал те, в которых ещё предстояло написать домашнюю работу, и торопливо, почти нервно захлопнул металлическую дверцу, отозвавшуюся характерным звуком на весь коридор. Он окинул быстрым скользящим взглядом длинные ряды одинаковых шкафчиков и выцепил взглядом Дэниела — благо, это не потребовало труда — после чего понадеялся, что не будет казаться слишком странным, и торопящимся шагом двинулся к нему.

Не существовало оснований полагать, будто с Дэниелом они никогда не общались. Мэтт был прекрасно осведомлён, что им нравилась одна музыка, однако дальше редких разговоров на самые разные темы общение их никогда не заходило. Он знал, что Дэниел, в общем-то, приятный парень. Не было переломного момента в их почти отсутствующем общении, не было перемен ни в ком из них; однако однажды Мэтт, как, должно быть, и полагается, поднял глаза и понял, что Дэниел — парень, с которым он общался позорно мало — кажется ему совсем другим.

Его мысль оборвалась, когда он вплотную подошёл к чужому шкафчику и задержавшемуся у него владельцу. Он успел прокрутить десятки, сотни вариантов диалогов, однако в жизни с Дэниелом встретились абсолютно пустая голова и дружелюбная улыбка.

— Привет. — Мэтт облокотился на соседний шкафчик, и несколько мгновений назад простаивающий мозг незамедлительно принялся вычислять, насколько подозрительно, настораживающе или несуразно выглядит его появление. — Найдётся минутка?

— О, привет. — Резко захлопнув дверцу, Дэниел закинул на плечо рюкзак и повернулся к выходу, тем не менее, давая понять, что Мэтт может пойти с ним. — Что случилось?

— Все сегодня такие безумно занятые, не пройдёшься со мной домой?

У главного входа непрерывным потоком высыпались из школы подростки, а большие часы на часовой башне отсчитывали новые минуты. Стоял привычный шум окончания учебного дня, громко хлопали металлические шкафчики, со всех сторон доносились разношёрстные разговоры и смех. Они быстро двигались к выходу, прежде чем утонули в потоке таких же желающих побыстрее отправиться домой, где надоедливые стены школы не окружали бы их со всех сторон.

— Что, тебя обижают хулиганы? — усмехнулся Дэниел и пожал плечами: — Мне несложно.

Какое-то время они шли в тишине, пока Мэтт размышлял, как же правильнее будет подступиться к разговору. Он не чувствовал себя неловко или неуверенно с Дэниелом; но с ним было приятно просто находиться рядом, и Мэтт старался замедлить шаг, иногда поглядывая на него, даже если для этого приходилось задирать голову.

Отойдя на некоторое расстояние от школы, Дэниел замедлил шаг, достал из кармана джинс пачку «парламента» и зажигалку, быстро и отточенными движениями закурил и остановился, чтобы выпустить дым. Мэтт невольно залюбовался: было что-то особенное в курящем Дэниеле, то, как он держался, как замедлялся, чтобы отстраниться от целого мира, как беззаботно и привычно вёл себя. Он даже легко и мягко улыбнулся Мэтту, то ли извиняясь за своё поведение, то ли лишь сильнее очаровывая его. Мэтт едва выдохнул.

— Я думал, после занятий ты играешь в футбол, — неожиданно для самого себя заговорил Дэниел.

— Да-а, играл раньше, пока мама не начала встречаться с тренером, — произнёс Мэтт и замолчал, понимая, что с самого начала разговор зашёл в тупик. Но отступать от идеи он был не готов, и из-за этого пришлось продолжать: — Теперь после занятий мне лишь бы поскорее из школы свалить, максимум — побродить по округе. Скоро в любом случае выпускной, и делать там больше нечего.

— О, чёрт, выпускной, — тихий стон отчаяния вырвался из Дэниела, недвусмысленно наталкивающий на мысль, что уж об этом ему точно не доводилось раньше думать. — Ну, тебе с этим проще, по крайней мере, есть с кем идти. Ты знаешь.

— Ты об Эми, что ли? У нас не те отношения, — он прыснул. — Она скорее пробежит пятьдесят километров на лыжах, чем согласится на что-то подобное со мной. При том, чувак, что она вообще не умеет кататься на лыжах.

— Что, тоже провал?

Мэтт только рассмеялся, и в голове проскользнула мысль, что разговоры о парах на выпускной ведутся тогда, когда человека на этот выпускной бал хотят позвать. И от этих мыслей Мэтт едва не подавился. У них не было дружеских отношений, чтобы Мэтт мог позволить напрашивающуюся шутку, поэтому он лишь думал о том, что же Дэниел хотел ему сказать. Хотел ли вообще?

Дэниел вышагивал рядом, смотрел на собирающиеся на небе тучи, курил и разговаривал, и его приятный хриплый голос разливался в Мэтте тёплыми волнами. Он с каждым шагом, с каждым словом, с каждым облаком назойливого, лезущего в нос дыма поражался, какой внутренний отклик вызывает у него любое действие Дэниела. Ему было достаточно только смотреть, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше и ближе, и если бы Мэтт только знал, отчего с ним такое случилось, он, быть может, рассказал бы кому-то ещё. Но пока он шёл рядом, наслаждался прохладной весной и присутствием Дэниела, изо всех сил надеясь, что ему хватит рассудительности не выдать что-то глупое. Он ловил каждое чужое действие, каждую затяжку сигареты, и что-то внутри него умирало и рождалось заново, когда Дэниел поправлял волосы.

Когда они уже подходили к дому Мэтта, тот снова спросил:

— Ты не занят? Могу вынести пива и ещё посидим, — не представляя, на что надеется.

Пока Дэниел молчал, Мэтту казалось, что он зашёл слишком далеко. Ещё утром он шёпотом рассказывал подруге, что этот высокий парень по-настоящему нравится ему, но всё ещё старался смириться с озвученной мыслью, а сейчас пытался выжать из ситуации всё возможное. Тем не менее, в ситуации было что-то неправильное. Казалось, что он слишком спешит, летит вперёд, и было чувство, что Дэниел видел его насквозь. И даже в этом случае признаться просто так было всё равно, что подписать себе смертный приговор.

— Давай завтра после школы? — Дэниел улыбнулся и опустил голову. — Сегодня я обещал помочь отцу.

— Мистеру Тиченору? Стиву? — имя звучало голосом из далёкого детства.

— Ох, я и забыл, что мы в детстве общались. Выходит, знаешь, что я жил в христианской общине?

— Да ладно тебе, я вообще, — Мэтт махнул головой в сторону дома, — живу в трейлере. Как-то… не сложилось.

Мэтт почти стыдился своей жизни. У них не было денег, не было дома, и если Дэниелу удалось выкарабкаться из странного детства, то Мэтт лишь сильнее тонул в проблемах, настигших при его переходе в старшую школу. Проблемы только множились, старший брат Брэд уже учился в колледже и жил в общежитии, он остался один, но Мэтт… Мэтт держался. И держался из последних сил.

— Эй, позовёшь меня завтра? — Дэниел слабо хлопнул Мэтта по плечу, пока тот был погружён в свои мысли. — Я возьму денег, чтобы купить пива, посидим, знаешь, где-нибудь. Ладно?

— Да, отлично, хорошо, класс, — выпалил Мэтт и рассмеялся. Он впервые почувствовал неловкость рядом с Дэниелом.

— Можно спросить? — он дождался, пока Мэтт слабо кивнёт. — Почему ты вообще позвал меня сегодня с собой? Зачем сейчас завал куда-то? Я имею в виду, что не против выпить с тобой, но мы ведь не общались… ух, десять лет. Я и забыл о детстве.

Мэтт смотрел в его прямое уставшее лицо, в слегка приподнятые уголки губ и в глаза, смотрящие прямо перед собой, не представляя, что вообще может ответить на вопрос, что попал в, должно быть, самый большой его секрет. Он так отчаянно не хотел врать, и оттого старался придумать ответ, который мог бы оказаться правдой.

— Я… Меня действительно сегодня отшили все знакомые: старший брат уже закончил школу, Эми ушла с подругами, Джаред болеет. Остальные разбежались, у футболистов тренировки в понедельник, а одному ещё и домой идти — мега-уныло. — Мэтт набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и произнёс: — Так что я посмотрел на тебя и подумал, что ты, должно быть, неплохой парень.

— Так что, это то, что думают люди вроде тебя, когда смотрят на меня? — рассмеялся Дэниел.

Он попрощался и медленно побрёл в сторону автобусной остановки, по-видимому, чтобы сесть на автобус до коммуны, где жил его отец.

Мэтт смотрел вслед ещё какое-то время, тщетно стараясь перевести дыхание. Вместе с Дэниелом исчез запах сигарет и приятная умиротворённость, и поблизости не звучала хрипота чужого голоса. Мэтт так и стоял на том же месте, где они и остановились, и думал о том, какой же он дурак.

Дэниел нравился ему. Дэниел так чертовски нравился ему, что он был готов не сводить с него взгляда. Он не знал, успокоятся ли эти чувства внутри; но в тот день Мэтт так же медленно побрёл домой, где его ожидали слишком много людей и слишком большие амбиции. Те недолгие полчаса, что они провели вместе, врезались в память, и Мэтт прокручивал их в голове снова и снова, наслаждаясь каждой секундой, не представляя, как ему сблизиться с Дэниелом. По правде говоря, хотелось просто выпить чего-нибудь, и Дэниел как нельзя кстати оказался рядом.

До самой ночи Мэтт сидел на улице в ожидании дождя. Тучи разогнал ветер, и солнце, стремительно падающее за горизонт, оставило после себя лишь беззвёздное небо. Он крутил в руках банку с пивом, иногда проверяя телефон на наличие новых сообщений; и страшная тишина окружающего города, опускающая вслед за ночью, поглощала его всё сильнее.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда занятия в выпускном классе старшей школы закончились, на улицах Боулинг Грин господствовал холодный ветер. Он качал деревья, трепал волосы и гнал дождевые облака на город, но после каждого порыва оставался безнаказанным.

Сразу вслед за оглушающим школьным звонком Мэтт Шульц подскочил со своего места, как и все прочие учащиеся, быстро кивнул подруге по имени Эми (на что та довольно улыбнулась) и подошёл к однокласснику Дэниелу. Он шепнул ему что-то, что в шуме множества голосов могло быть понято как: «Ну что, пошли?» — после чего удалился из кабинета под провожающий взгляд подруги.

Не до конца осознавая, что же именно будет происходить, Мэтт думал о том, как далеко ему можно зайти. Прямо сейчас, когда он ждал Дэниела у его школьного шкафчика, их общение было похоже на слабую попытку восстановить детскую дружбу, и никто не мог знать, чем она закончится. И закончится ли. Но Мэтт точно знал, что далеко не дружба является самоцелью, ведь влюбляться в человека, о котором ничего не знаешь, было последним делом.

Так что Мэтт, раз он уже влюбился, старался узнать хоть что-то.

— Ты будешь светлое или тёмное? — Дэниел перевёл взгляд от холодильника на Мэтта, и тот только дёрнулся, всеми силами давая понять, что в последней части разговора он отсутствовал. Дэниел терпеливо повторил: — Я угощаю, так какое будешь пить: светлое или тёмное?

— Думаю, в мои восемнадцать мне всё равно.

Когда Мэтт в следующий раз тряхнул головой, приходя в себя, они уже сидели на холодном бетоне на улице и пили пиво. По всей видимости, до ближайшей лавочки оказалось слишком далеко, и они решили, что справятся без неё. Дэниел закурил, и то, как его длинные тонкие пальцы разворачивали очередную пачку сигарет, вновь завораживало. Мэтт понял, что переборщил со своим вниманием, когда Дэниел произнёс: «Хочешь попробовать?» — но он только покачал головой.

Ветер по-прежнему шумел в кронах деревьев и нагонял вечер, а Мэтт кутался в старое пальто, тщетно стараясь удержать свои волосы в приемлемом виде. Дэниела, казалось, последнее и вовсе не заботило.

Они разговаривали о своих отцах, что порой вместе выступали в барах, пели и играли на гитарах, об общем детстве и о том, что изменилось с тех пор. Родители Мэтта развелись, и его отец оказался в той же христианской коммуне для хиппи позади города, где рос Дэниел, а остальная часть семьи жила в не таком уж большом трейлере, и им, как и всегда, катастрофически не хватало денег. Отец Дэниела нисколько не изменился, но разница оказалась в том, что мать Дэниела забрала сына жить с собой, в Боулинг Грин; и поздний подростковый возраст оказался для Дэниела, воспитанного в отличных от привычного условиях, фатальным: он отращивал волосы, бил татуировки, начал курить и пропадал, должно быть, с кем-то вроде Мэтта после уроков. При всём этом он не был плохим сыном, но ведь случается всякое.

Мэтт слушал чужую историю и думал о том, как много они говорили о прошлом: когда и трава была зеленее, и солнце светило ярче, и жизнь не казалась такой отчаянно близкой. Прямо сейчас отчаянно близким казался Дэниел. Мэтт сидел, затаив дыхание, потому что в обычной жизни Дэниел не так уж часто что-то рассказывал, и редкая возможность насладиться чужим голосом и чуть сбивчивой, с повторяющимися словами речью, кружила голову.

Было непросто сказать, сколько прошло времени на самом деле. Большие часы вроде тех, что висели в старшей школе, были огромной редкостью в городе, и оставалось ориентироваться лишь на надвигающиеся мрачные тучи да солнце, что висело где-то позади непроглядной тёмной ваты облаков. Мэтт боялся их зацикленности на прошлом, ведь в этом случае никак не получалось двигаться дальше, но он молчал (что было для него непривычно), пил пиво и смотрел на темнеющее небо с плывущим по нему облаками.

Он смотрел на тёмное и таинственное небо так долго, что когда опустил голову, они уже выходили за черту города. Привычные фасады домов всё редели, а примятой травы становилось только больше. Мэтт шёл за Дэниелом по обочине дороги, изредка поправляя рюкзак за спиной, и тяжёлый запах сигарет опять настойчиво лип к нему, старался забраться под пальто и даже лез целоваться. В Штатах дома у дорог никогда не заканчивались.

— Куда ты меня только ведёшь?.. — с излишним драматизмом произнёс Мэтт, надеясь, что вопрос не сочтут серьёзным, но всё же на него ответят.

— Что, забыл? — обернулся Дэниел, чтобы улыбнуться.

Он резко свернул с дороги на старую, почти забытую тропку, которая через двадцать лет наверняка нанесёт непоправимый вред экологии. Мэтту ничего не оставалось, кроме как следовать за ним. Трава щекотала ноги, колючки цеплялись за штаны, но они взбирались на невысокий холм, недоумевая, откуда он взялся на этих равнинах.

Большое дерево, стоящее на вершине холма поодаль от своих родственников, было таким же, как и десять лет назад. На секунду показалось, что течение времени обходит холм стороной; ведь те же старые качели, которые они повесили детьми, продолжали сиротливо раскачиваться и едва слышно поскрипывать на ветру. На сотни ярдов вокруг не было больше ни единой живой души — лишь спящие одноэтажные дома, затерявшиеся в окрестностях. В нос ударил густой запах травы и тяжёлый запах дождливого неба, а ветер продолжал раскачивать качели и гнать тучи прочь.

Мэтт вдохнул полной грудью, стараясь подольше насладиться ощущением детства. Душистое лето, которого у него никогда больше не будет, ветер в волосах от ощущения полёта, и даже маленький Дэниел, которого отпускали погулять вместе с ним. Но больше… Мэтт больше ничего не помнил. Ему казалось, что Брэд всегда учился в колледже, был безумно занят и жил отдельно; что они всегда жили в трейлере, донашивали одежду за родственниками; он сам всегда ходил в старшую школу, знал Эми и лишь немного умел веселиться так, как прежде. Этот густой запах трав…

Мэтт сбросил рюкзак на землю и прошёл к качелям, что угрожающе накренились под его весом и зашуршали листьями на дереве. Дэниел тоже бросил рюкзак и присел рядом, на землю, не в силах смотреть на приевшуюся панораму города.

— Странно, правда? — спросил он.

— Не то слово. Мне кажется, в лёгких не хватает воздуха, и прямо сейчас я задохнусь от понимания, насколько ничтожна моя память, раз я не помню ничего дальше прошлой недели. Тело помнит эти покачивания качели, а глаза — это дерево и этот вид, но мне начинает казаться, будто мой мозг придумал тебя и вставил в моё детство — настолько всё нереалистично. Я как будто в огромном пластилиновом мире, и я в нём — единственный живой человек. Может, меня так уносит с пива, но... не знаю. Сюр какой-то.

— Если нужно будет вызвать скорую, только скажи, — попытался разрядить обстановку Дэниел.

— И почему-то именно в таких местах как можно сильнее хочется домой. Но, понимаешь, не в тот дом, где живу я сейчас. Кому вообще охота туда возвращаться? А в абстрактное понимание «дома», в место, где не будет плохих мыслей, обрывающих связь с реальностью, да и такого унылого пейзажа в придачу.

— Чувак, ты что, на таблетках сидишь, что ли?

— Что? Нет! Я пытался залезть на них, но Брэд мне такой пизды всыпал, как вспомню, так вздрогну. Вообще лучше не видеть, как мы ссоримся.

— Я и не собирался, — Дэниел пожал плечами и вздрогнул от резкого порыва ветра.

Мэтт замолчал и задумался. Странные мысли лезли в голову в этом месте, в такое время и с такой компанией. Он изо всех сил старался глушить их другими, что были связаны с Дэниелом, потому что Дэниел сидел совсем рядом и по-настоящему слушал, что он несёт. Так что прежде чем Мэтт пришёл к мыслям, как выглядит в чужих глазах, он продолжил говорить:

— Думаешь, наверное, что я странный какой-то, — Мэтт усмехнулся и оттолкнулся от земли ногой. — Что я вообще сегодня где-то не здесь, молчу, наверное, много да на тебя смотрю. Я и сам не знаю, куда пропадаю сегодня, но ведь если не буду пропадать, то дыру в тебе своим взглядом прожгу.

Дэниел засмеялся и положил голову на поджатые к груди колени, продолжая смотреть на Мэтта. Тёмное небо постепенно и очень медленно сменялось солнечным светом.

— Я и сам не знаю, просто думаю о всяком и не замечаю, как время проходит. Извини за это, если что, просто, понимаешь… Ты ведь такой чертовски горячий, люди говорили, что можно с ума сойти, если долго на тебя смотреть?

И Мэтт засмеялся так громко, чтобы не слышать собственного сердца, что готово было выпрыгнуть через рот. Он смеялся даже в своей голове, чтобы заглушить разум, буквально вопивший в вопросе, что же он наделал. Но Мэтт привык говорить по большей части то, что думал, и не привык сдерживаться. На этом холме казалось, что он знал Дэниела сотню лет, и что ближе него и Брэда людей ещё не родилось, но как важно было осознавать, что чувство это было не больше, чем просто иллюзией от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Смеясь, он заметил, как сначала смутился Дэниел, однако после поспешил тряхнуть головой, чтобы нахмуренные брови и складки на лбу сменились улыбкой на лице и негромким смешком.

И тишина снова накрыла их.

По бледно-серому небу торопливо проплывали облака, а апрельское солнце едва различимо мелькало между ними. Старая ветка с качелями негромко и методично поскрипывала, но была достаточно толстой, чтобы не трещать. Гудели насекомые. Время всё текло, медленно и ощутимо, словно патока, и не желало больше ускользать, и долгие взгляды, бросаемые на небо, замедляли его лишь сильнее. Отвлечься уже не получалось. Широкие луга Боулинг Грин раскидывались под холмом, и лишь низкое небо нависало над ними.

Всё так же, подтянув ноги к груди, обхватив их руками и положив на колени голову, сидел Дэниел. Сквозь падающие на глаза осветлённые длинные волосы он смотрел на слабо раскачивающегося Мэтта, прекрасно зная, что тот ловит его взгляд на себе.

Дерево старой качели давно должно было сгнить под чередой бесконечный дождей, но сейчас не издавало ни звука. Дерево должны были срубить, а верёвки — перетереться, но на холме взаправду всё было так же, как и десять лет назад. И от этого почти становилось тошно.

Мэтт чувствовал себя как под микроскопом: Дэниел пристально смотрел на него своим обычным взглядом, но от этого было всё так же не по себе. Мэтт поглядывал на него краем глаза, ведь от открывающегося вида не хватало воздуха в лёгких, и знал, как пристально рассматривают изменения в нём, случившиеся за десять лет. Временной отрезок был ужасающим. Он пожалел, что пиво закончилось ещё в городе, потому что сейчас отчаянно хотелось спрятаться где-то от этого рассматривающего взгляда, отвлечься и не думать о том, каков был соблазн рассматривать Дэниела в ответ. Тот держал рукой спутанные волосы, улыбался широкой и мягкой улыбкой и выглядел таким умиротворённым и дружелюбным, каким только мог показаться. 

Близился вечер.

Они шли по пустынным улицам города, где уже зажигались первые уличные фонари. Мэтт думал о том, как же остро он воспринимает любое взаимодействие с Дэниелом, и о том, что хотя бы в своей голове, но этот день можно было считать свиданием. Какой бы глупой в действительности ни являлась эта мысль.

Было странно брести в сторону дома, неторопливо переставлять ноги и, конечно же, по большей части молчать; тем не менее, Дэниел снова согласился проводить его, и радость от маленькой победы не желала утихать. Они зашли в ещё один магазин, и Дэниел купил на последние деньги пачку «парламента», чтобы послезавтра день начался не совсем уныло. У очередного фонарного столба, совсем рядом с местом, где стоял трейлер Мэтта, Дэниел снова закурил. В опускающейся городской темноте мелькнул огонёк зажигалки, серый дым окрасился в тяжёлый жёлтый свет фонарных столбов, а Мэтт смотрел на Дэниела, спрятав руки в карманы пальто, и ему бесконечно сильно не хотелось уходить. На это Дэниел лишь молча улыбался ему, и если бы только существовала возможность, Мэтт отдал бы за эту улыбку одну из планет Солнечной системы, ту, что меньше ему нравилась. Хотя бы Плутон. Они смотрели друг на друга ещё какое-то время, пока Мэтт не махнул рукой и не произнёс на выдохе тяжёлое и тихое «увидимся», чтобы после зашагать домой. На улице пахло «парламентом», китайской едой и пылью уличных фонарей.

На следующий день его с самого утра перехватила Эми, закружила в водовороте собственных дел и домашней работе по истории, увлекла в танец разговоров и шуток. На перемене в столовой они обсуждали колледж, куда Эми была полна решимости поступить, между прочими уроками она вываливала шутки о Дэниеле и их отношениях, что были тщательно зафиксированы в блокноте, а на уроках Эми пинала стул Мэтта и что-то едва слышно напевала.

В четверг в школу вернулся Джаред, и после занятий они пошли кататься на скейтах, чтобы в пути через весь город вышедший с больничного Джаред покупал им обоим пиво. Они заехали в общежитие колледжа, где жил Брэд, и до самого вечера Мэтт не мог поверить, что ему придётся уехать. Брэд жил так близко и так далеко одновременно, что только непосредственный визит мог гарантировать немного общения. Мэтта и Джареда с улыбкой на лице спрашивали о предстоящем выпускном, но так же улыбался при ответе только Джаред. В конце концов они уехали.

Мэтт не сказал ни Джареду, ни Брэду о Дэниеле или хотя бы о том, что они снова начали общаться. Слово «снова» звучало так странно и неестественно, что о нём не хотелось даже думать. Так что когда в пятницу Мэтт налетел на Дэниела в коридоре, то не сразу вспомнил, что странный из них двоих — он. Мэтт вдруг понял, что вспоминал о нём, только когда напрямую спрашивала Эми; так что в момент, когда он увидел чужое лицо перед собой в коридоре, безумный поезд под названием «школьная жизнь» резко затормозил.

— Идёшь на математику? — спросил всё такой же высокий и такой же прохладный Дэниел и сделал крохотный шаг назад.

— В принципе или прямо сейчас? Вообще, мы с Джаредом и Эми сейчас в столовой, но меня послали за кофе, — Мэтт задумался на секунду, но решил, что вопрос будет излишним. Вместо этого он предложил: — Пошли со мной.

Дэниел никогда не принимал его предложения прямо, так что в этот раз, как и прежде, он слабо кивнул и с тем же внешним равнодушием зашагал рядом.

В столовой стоял назойливый запах выпечки и гул голосов. Помещение тонуло в учащихся и американских флагах, из-за столов доносилась музыка из колонок, а приевшийся запах школьной еды уже не ударял в нос. За столом у окна сидели Джаред и Эми, последняя из которых принялась улюлюкать, стоило ей увидеть приближающегося Дэниела, так, словно ей нечего было терять. Дэниел держал в руках подставку с четырьмя большими стаканами кофе, совершенно разными и выглядящими недостаточно «школьными», аккуратно опустил её на нужный стол и сел на скамью, где совсем скоро оказался и Мэтт. Было видно, как неудобно чувствовал себя Дэниел в чужой компании, с которой прежде не слишком общался, ведь даже улыбки, которыми он одаривал Мэтта, прекратились. Он молчал, пил кофе и даже не пытался сходить за едой для себя.

— Меня спросили, идём ли мы на математику, — сообщил Мэтт, торопливо снимая пальто.

— А мы идём? — неуверенно переспросил Джаред.

— Надо сходить, — Эми пожала плечами и сделала глоток кофе. — А то кто-то просто туда не ходит, — она бросила взгляд на Джареда, но быстро перевела его на Мэтта, — а кому-то ещё и не до урока.

— О-о-о-отстань. Запиши свои классные шутки в блокнот, и я послушаю их потом, в тишине.

— Кстати, — разрезавший повисшее молчание хриплый голос Дэниела привлёк всеобщее внимание. Дэниел залез в карман джинс и бросил Джареду через стол зажигалку: — Забыл отдать тебе. Правда... Теперь у меня вообще нет зажигалки.

Мэтт недолго копался в собственном рюкзаке, после чего положил на общий стол почти полную пачку «кэмела» и зажигалку, настолько хлипкую, что та едва держала себя в собранном виде. С гордо поднятой головой он протянул их Дэниелу и произнёс:

— Отобрал сегодня у младшего брата.

— Хочу заметить, — Дэниел бросил взгляд на пачку сигарет, — что твой брат говноед.

Оставалось лишь заметить, как Джаред давит в кулаке рвущийся наружу смешок. Он спрятал свою зажигалку в карман и ясно дал понять, что находится здесь исключительно ради кофе и кое-какого обеда. Совсем скоро и Эми пересела за соседний стол к подругам, мотивировав это тем, что разговоры о сигаретах не слишком впечатляют её, а вот обсудить предстоящую премьеру «Восьми подруг Оушен» она не против.

На пути в кабинет математики спокойно попивающий кофе Мэтт спросил у Дэниела:

— Мы пойдём сегодня куда-нибудь? — и добавил, усмехнувшись: — «Чилить», как сказала бы эта безобразная молодёжь.

Он ждал от Дэниела хоть какого-то подобия улыбки. Тот ходил грозный, как туча, весь обеденный перерыв, у даже по-настоящему глупые шутки Мэтта не могли его рассмешить. От этого становилось не по себе. Ещё два дня назад он улыбался уже от того, что Мэтт был рядом, и последний полностью разделял это чувство. Что-то неуловимым образом было не так, но Мэтт с поразительной самоотверженностью списывал это на то, что в школе мало кому хочется улыбаться. В какой-то момент он перестал бояться своей настойчивости, ведь от учёбы оставалось всего две недели, а от него самого — проводить время с Дэниелом.

Дэниел тряхнул головой, убирая надоедливые волосы, и улыбнулся:

— Я ведь в любом случае буду провожать тебя до парка трейлеров?

У Мэтта получилось только шумно выдохнуть, так сильно, что он едва не разлил остатки кофе. Не было уверенности, стоило ли хоть как-то на это отвечать, так что он просто рассмеялся, так искренне, как только смог.

Тем вечером Мэтт ел тако с говядиной на скамье в городском парке и смотрел, как Дэниел пытался сложить из своего теста по математике самолётик. Занятия эти не были из благородных, однако Мэтт не мог перестать улыбаться. Он замер, стараясь запомнить обстановку именно такой, какой она была: опускающееся за горизонт солнце, редкие облака на темнеющем небе, проступающая луна; зажжённый уличный фонарь поблизости, настойчивый запах говяжьего тако и горьких сигарет Дэниела, шуршание бумаги и тихие смешки; возвышающиеся деревья и ровная трава, широкие каменные дорожки и гул детских голосов. Маленькие ботинки (других у него не было) давили на ноги, а катышки на внутренней стороне кофты неприятно кололись. Но прямо сейчас он сидел рядом с Дэниелом, от которого, помимо сигарет, пахло кондиционером для одежды, крепким кофе и съеденным бурито; Дэниелом, который звал его завтра кататься на бесплатном автобусе до тех пор, пока им не станет плохо; и Дэниелом, который с каждой секундой нравился ему всё сильнее. Дэниел улыбнулся.


	3. Chapter 3

Часовая башня пробила 8:30 утра, и раскат школьного звонка оповестил о начале первого урока. Учащиеся лениво пробирались в кабинет химии, не способные проснуться после выходных, так что Дэниел вошёл в класс уже со стаканом кофе. Приближающийся май уже принёс с собой яркое солнце и тёплую погоду, как нельзя кстати после затянувшихся холодов. В кабинете были открыты окна, наблюдалась почти отрицательная посещаемость, и удары часов над главным входом заглушали все разговоры. Но удары прекратились, а Мисс Гилл, учительницы химии, по-прежнему не было за её столом.

Мэтт бросил долгий взгляд на Дэниела, который лениво пил кофе за партой. Тот сидел вполоборота и тоже глядел на Мэтта, расплываясь в хитрой улыбке перед каждым глотком. К городу тихо подкрадывалось лето, так что на Дэниеле была простая чёрная рубашка с закатанными рукавами, расстёгнутая так сильно, что можно было разглядеть очертания татуировки на груди. Мэтт несколько нервно сглотнул, стоило представить, сколько ещё татуировок могло оказаться под одеждой Дэниела. И сглотнул ещё раз.

Мисс Гилл всё не приходила, так что Дэниел успел спокойно выпить кофе, выбросить стакан и вернуться на место, прежде чем в класс зашла Мисс Донели, учительница биологии и, таинственно вздохнув, объявила, что занятие не состоится. Конечно же, она не могла не заметить, что все уже были взрослыми и понимали связь между отменой занятия и близостью конца учебного года, в том числе и их обучения в стенах старшей школы. Мисс Донели повторила свой вздох и вышла из класса, не забыв предупредить учащихся о необходимости оставаться в кабинете. Но никто, кажется, уже её не слушал.

Когда Мэтт обернулся к Эми, она уже прятала последний карандаш в рюкзак, свободной рукой печатала сообщение в телефоне и кивала подруге, которая пыталась с ней поговорить. Не успел Мэтт произнести и слова, как Эми поднялась с места, закинула рюкзак на плечо и вышла из кабинета вместе с подругой, даже не думая отрываться от телефона. Кто-то коснулся его руки.

Дэниел стоял над ним, придерживая рюкзак на плече, и лицо его выражало некоторую обеспокоенность тем, не намерен ли Мэтт остаться в кабинете до следующего занятия.

Жизнь проходила мимо.

Мэтт собрал свои вещи, встал из-за парты и почти почувствовал физически, как горела кожа на руке, которой коснулся Дэниел. Последний же мягко улыбался, наблюдая за чужой растерянностью, и тихо закрыл дверь, когда они последними покинули кабинет химии. Замок аккуратно щёлкнул. Одноклассницы и одноклассники оказались далеко впереди, и звуки их голосов затихали по мере удаления нечётких фигур. Видеть пустые коридоры, слушать голоса преподавательниц в других кабинетах, чётко и понятно объясняющих свой предмет, замечать технический персонал и даже следить за спешащими на занятие учениками было странно. Но была в этом и своя особая мистика, почти романтика отлаженной работы школы и умиротворение от окружившей тишины.

— Ты ведь знал, что она не придёт, — Мэтт с подозрением посмотрел на Дэниела. — Мисс Гилл. Ты знал, и поэтому так вальяжно себя чувствовал.

Казалось, Дэниел надел в этот день ботинки с ещё большим каблуком.

— Даже если и знал — а это не так — то что с того? Это преступление? Или тебе просто интересно знать, откуда? — Несколько секунд он сверлил Мэтта взглядом, прежде чем сдаться и расплыться в улыбке. — Никто не идёт на первое занятие в понедельник с таким счастливым лицом, тем более, если у неё по расписанию класс таких дураков, как мы. Даже если завтра трижды май. Я не играл в Шерлока, я просто предположил.

— Куда мы идём?

— Предлагаю посидеть на стадионе. Там не должно быть никого, верно?

Мэтт чувствовал, как ему становится хуже. Но не его физическому здоровью, а рассудку, что мутнел с поразительной скоростью рядом с Дэниелом. Последний почти источал жар, и близость с Дэниелом кружила голову.

Если бы Мэтта спросили, он не смог бы понять и тем более признаться в том, что с ним не так. И хоть он был довольно впечатлительным и эмоциональным парнем, собственный характер никогда не мог помешать остальной жизни. Но с Дэниелом он чувствовал потребность оказаться всё ближе. Сделать ещё шаг. И ещё. Эти порывы удавалось контролировать, однако в то же время они были такими неожиданными и необычными, что Мэтт невольно терялся.

Они поднялись на спортивную трибуну, представляющую из себя длинные ряды обычных скамеек, и Мэтт перекинул ногу через одну из них, чтобы оказаться прямо напротив Дэниела. Небо над ними было высоким и насыщенно-синим, с тонкими полосками облаков. Школьный стадион и правда оказался пустым, и отчего-то никому не приходило в голову занять его в отсутствии уроков.

Дэниел придвинулся ближе, так, что их колени соприкасались, и достал наушники. Он спросил:

— Хочешь кое-что послушать?

Среди всех глупых и не таких уж остроумных ответов, что успели родиться за доли секунды, Мэтт выбрал:

— Конечно, давай!

Прежде чем отдать ему один наушник, Дэниел скользнул рукой по чужому бедру. Он придвинулся так близко, чтобы сделать это, что Мэтт на секунду забыл, как дышать. У Дэниела были горячие руки.

И Мэтт потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его.

Дэниел понял это только через какое-то время. Мэтт целовал его и изо всех сил надеялся, что делает всё правильно.

Но Дэниел резко и с силой вытянул руку перед собой, вскочил на ноги и едва не закричал:

— Что, чёрт возьми, ты делаешь?!

Что-то внутри Мэтта оборвалось. Он слышал стук собственного сердца, шум ветра в волосах и даже едва различимое течение времени. Крик стоял в ушах, не смолкая, и даже когда Дэниел закончил пятиться, ничего не закончилось для самого Мэтта. Он видел брошенные на скамью наушники, чужие растрёпанные волосы, и цветные пятна то и дело возникали перед глазами. Дело было привычное, правда?

Но Мэтт по-прежнему сидел на школьном стадионе и не мог унять дрожь в руках. К горлу подкатила тошнота, в нос ударил приторный запах свежей краски, но он всё так же смотрел на Дэниела, не в силах оторвать взгляд, и думал, что же он натворил. Дэниел не двигался. И Мэтт произнёс:

— Просто ты очень, очень мне нравишься. На крохотную частицу времени я подумал, что тоже тебе нравлюсь. И если бы я только знал ответ заранее, может, целый мир стал бы проще. Но я не знал. Я... попытался. Ох, как же тупо это звучит. Не слушай меня. И хотя бы… не бей?

Мэтт постарался улыбнуться, но получилось настолько из рук вон плохо, что его едва не стошнило на собственные брюки. Он успел заметить, как впервые за целую вечность мышцы Дэниела расслабились, и в голове успела мелькнуть мысль, что Дэниел просто испугался, не поверил, что ему, в конце концов, _тоже нравился Мэтт._ Но Дэниел сделал ещё один неосознанный шаг назад, рухнул на скамью и руками, дрожащими сильнее, чем у Мэтта, достал сигареты. Чиркнула зажигалка. Тлела сигарета.

Дэниел опустил голову, уперев локти в колени, и запустил ладонь в волосы. О чём же он думал? Он был зол? Разочарован? Подавлен? Мэтт смотрел на него с тем же простым выражением лица, как смотрел прежде, и ждал чего-то неизбежного. Небо было таким же высоким и синим, а облака — далёкими. Он зря всё это затеял. Он…

— …зря подошёл к тебе. — Мэтт не понял, в какой момент заговорил, но остановиться уже не мог. — Я зря вообще принял это чувство в себе, зря разобрался, зря рассказал Эми. Я зря позволил надоумить себя, что смогу понравиться тебе, но ведь тебе хоть раз в жизни не хотелось того же? Думай обо мне что хочешь, но ты правда нравишься мне, и если ты просто обычный гетеро, с миром ничего не случится.

Дэниел поднял на него взгляд, полный растерянности и непонимания, и покачал головой. Он пытался что-то произнести, но получалось только трясти сигаретой, и пепел летел под ноги. Дэниел сделал ещё одну затяжку и, совладав с собой, сказал:

— Кажется, я знал об этом, — после чего опять опустил голову.

Мэтт поднялся на ноги, закинул за спину рюкзак, отряхнул джинсы и зашагал прочь со стадиона. Всё внутри него надеялось на то, что Дэниел остановит его, позовёт, крикнет вслед или хотя бы двинется с места. Но картина курящего на трибуне школьного стадиона Дэниела стояла перед глазами, даже когда Мэтт зашёл в школу. Никто не окликнул его.

Мэтт едва успел написать смс Эми:

_«приходи к автомату сникерсов возле заднего входа, ЖОПА»_

после чего молниеносный ответ оповестил его: «На вашем счету заканчиваются средства».

Часовая башня оповестила об очередном часе, окончившем своё существование, и стрелки после череды ударов двинулись дальше. Эми сидела на широких каменных ступенях под самими часами, жевала булочку с яблоком и иногда прерывалась на то, чтобы воскликнуть:

— Какой же ты идиот!

Мэтт сидел рядом и со всей своей серьёзностью соглашался и кивал. Иногда Эми продолжала:

— Будь я на его месте, я бы тебя ещё и ударила!

— Хочешь сказать, он не сильно на меня злится?

— Я хочу сказать, что ты идиот!

Когда булочка закончилась, ситуация осложнилась. Эми откинулась назад, всем своим видом показывая осведомлённость о наличии за спиной таки же каменных ступеней, и протяжно, с отчаянием застонала. Мэтт находился в тупиковой ситуации, и ситуация это могла бы его устраивать, если бы не Эми, которой он имел неосторожность всё незамедлительно рассказать. А устраивать могла бы потому, что в жизни наконец-то появилась определённость: на него злились так, что проще было не попадаться на глаза. С какой-то стороны, это было замечательно: никаких стараний от него уже не требовалось, и опасаться было нечего. Мэтт сам едва не застонал от таких мыслей.

Разумеется, ему следовало извиниться. Но как? И для чего?

Из-за того, что он по-прежнему питал неугасающую надежду понравиться Дэниелу? Из-за того, что он повёл себя как идиот? Из-за того, что сама ситуация обязывала? На какое-то время Мэтт подумал, что сам не стал бы с собой общаться, с такими-то мыслями.

— У тебя есть номер Дэниела? — неожиданно для самого себя спросил Мэтт.

— Ты хочешь задолбать его ещё и по телефону? — Эми выдержала паузу, во время которой честного ответа не прозвучало. — Нет, номера нет. Может, есть у Джареда. Или у Алекс. Вообще, много людей, которые с ним нормально общаются. _Не то, что ты._ Написать Алекс? Она, наверное, уже ждёт всех под кабинетом истории.

У кабинета истории оказалось немноголюдно. На непродолжительное время переживания захлестнули Мэтта огромной волной, сбивающей с ног и лишающей всех прочих мыслей, и ему едва не стало плохо от этого. Почему-то тошнило, тело буквально заставляло выворачивать внутренности наизнанку, но чувство необъяснимой тревоги и волнения, приправленное осознанием собственной глупости, прошло так же внезапно, как и наступило. Дэниел даже не смотрел на него, а решимости снова заговорить с ним не нашлось. Ему стоило принять этот провал и двигаться дальше — что оказалось заведомо непростым делом. Мир в одночасье вывалил на него все свои дела, так что времени на переживания оказалось не так много. А ещё всегда были Брэд, Эми, Джаред...

Пришёл в себя Мэтт только в среду. Он опять оказался в столовой, пил апельсиновый сок в помятом пакете и не особо выразительно размазывал обед по подносу, не совсем осознавая, что происходит в его жизни. Вокруг стоял оглушительный шум, такой, что закладывало уши, и майское солнце уже вовсю грело город. Эми зазывала их в кино, а Джаред с каждым словом всё сильнее сдавался под напором предполагаемого развлечения. Мэтт оторвал усталый взгляд от подноса, на котором ещё осталась еда, и положил на стол телефон.

— Дадите написать смс? У меня денег совсем нет, — оборвал он чужой разговор, когда Джаред почти согласился.

— Дэниелу? — Эми протянула свой телефон. — И для этого вопроса ты ждал два дня?

— Тиченору, что ли? — Джаред изогнул бровь. — И зачем тебе писать ему?

— Не бери в голову.

— Вы, ребята, опять от меня что-то скрываете.

_«мы можем поговорить? это телефон Эми.  
— Мэтт Ш.»_

Почти сразу пришёл ответ:

_«найди меня завтра в школе перед уроками»_

— Эми! — с несвойственной ему торжественностью обратился Мэтт. — Займи десятку.

— Ты офонарел? Если бы у меня были такие деньги, я бы тут не сидела.

— Тогда пятёрку.

Эми поиграла бровями и, выдержав необходимую паузу, протянула купюру в пять долларов, трепетно извлечённую из кошелька. Мэтт поблагодарил и повернулся к Джареду.

— Джаред! Займи десятку.

— Но тебе же Эми дала пятёрку.

— Тогда займи пятёрку.

Джаред что-то невнятно простонал и после продолжительного поиска по множеству карманов протянул изрядно помятую купюру в пять долларов.

— Но это и был расчёт, — Мэтт подмигнул. — Психология.

Догадаться, что задумка не встретила ожидаемых оваций, было несложно. Дальнейшего диалога не последовало, но Мэтт не расстроился и даже пропустил опечаленный вздох. Шум от остальных подростков в столовой не смолкал, но за их столом стало неожиданно, непривычно тихо. До своего обеда Мэтт так и не добрался: есть не хотелось, тем более сомнительную еду, что готовили для огромного количества людей, так что он спрятал в рюкзак деньги и телефон, стёр в телефоне Эми скудную переписку и удалился. Времени до конца учебного дня было предостаточно, так что порой он встречался взглядом с Дэниелом, что мог сидеть в кабинете и что-то листать в телефоне, лишь иногда поднимая глаза, или выступал с докладом к концу учебного года, когда его, по правде говоря, уже особо не слушали. И он видел Дэниела, закуривающего за первым углом, стоило тому покинуть здание школы, прежде чем Мэтт смирился с тем, что натворил.

Очередное раннее утро встретило стелящимся по земле туманом, тишиной на улицах и вывеской круглосуточного магазина недалеко от старшей школы, которую забыли отключить. Яркие неоновые надписи розового и голубого цвета в пасмурную погоду навевали мысли о киберпанке, вытесняя те, что старались напомнить, будто киберпанк выглядит по-другому. В школе в это время было ещё пусто, и Мэтт бродил по округе. Ему встречались владельцы собак, выгуливающие своих питомцев, бедняги, работающие слишком рано, чтобы спать в это время, те, кто возвращались с ночных смен или вечеринок, и редкие спортсмены, совершавшие пробежки. В целом безрадостный городской пейзаж наводил тоску, бросающиеся в глаза недостатки в целом неплохого города вгоняли в уныние, и Мэтт, не желая больше портить себе настроение, завернул в тот самый круглосуточный магазин. После протянутых документов ему продали пачку «парламента» (и попросили за него неожиданно грабительскую цену), а в соседней забегаловке на оставшиеся деньги купил два вполне приличных стакана кофе и хот-дог, потому что завтракать дома было нечем. Некоторые люди не завтракали — но Мэтт не входил в их число.

До начала занятий было ещё сорок пять минут. Мэтт поудобнее устроился с купленной едой недалеко от входа в школу, прямо на лужайке, окутанной низким туманом, и даже работники и работницы школы, прибывающие к этому часу, не обращали на него внимания. Хот-дог закончился печально быстро, и Мэтт, не зная, чем себя занять, распаковал нетронутую пачку сигарет. К тому же, он заплатил за них четыре с половиной доллара — не самую большую цену в Штатах. Он достал из рюкзака зажигалку Джареда, которую тот забыл у него дома, и кое-как зажёг свою вторую сигарету в жизни. За первую затяжку он не понял ничего: сигареты были горькими, раздирали горло, ужасно пахли, и он, несмотря на все усилия, закашлялся. Ожидаемо приятный вкус потерялся в облаке неуправляемого дыма, страх быть обнаруженным затерялся в тумане, так что Мэтт, удобнее разместив сигарету между пальцами, попробовал снова. Но ни горечь, ни характерный запах, ни тяжесть никуда не исчезли, однако их затмили знакомые голоса, звучащие за оградой школьной территории:

— Ещё восьми утра нет? Тич, ты совсем с ума сошёл? Говорил, нам идти полтора часа! Опаздываем!

— Не ной, Линкольн. Может, школа уже открыта. Хочешь — иди домой, брось там вещи, я пока проснусь, дома это невозможно сделать.

— Я даже зубы почистить не успел.

— Правда? Не слишком заметно, — и Дэниел рассмеялся.

По всей видимости, Линкольн действительно решил свернуть домой, потому что во дворе школы Дэниел появился один. Мэтт быстро затушил сигарету о подошву кед и вскочил на ноги, до конца не представляя, готов ли Дэниел вообще разговаривать с ним. Но он изо всех сил на это надеялся. Сам день начался очень сонно (из-за раннего подъёма), лениво (из-за плохой погоды) и несуразно (из-за самого Мэтта), и даже стакан крепкого кофе не смог исправить это в должной мере. Он пинал туман потёртыми кедами, пока Дэниел подходил к нему, но и не забывал неуверенно и глупо переминаться с ноги на ногу. Ему не было, тем не менее, ни холодно, ни жарко, дыхание его было ровным и спокойным, как и сердцебиение, однако улыбка, которая имела обыкновение появляться на лице при виде Дэниела, не была намерена менять привычки.

— Привет, — неожиданно беззаботно поздоровался Дэниел и пожал плечами. Он взял протянутый кофе: — Ого, спасибо.

Мэтт сунул пустую картонную подставку на два стакана под руку, прижав к телу, и достал из кармана свободной от собственного стакана кофе рукой пачку «парламента». Отдал он её с несколько неловкой улыбкой:

— Это тоже тебе. Извини, что вскрыл, стало интересно, что же это такое. Но на деле только убедился, что курить не буду.

— Спасибо, наверное, — Дэниел быстро спрятал пачку в карман кофты и поправил волосы, пригладив и убрав их за ухо. — У меня как раз закончились: Пэриш скурил последние. Вчера весь вечер рассказывал мне, какие «парламент» ужасные, а в половине первого ночи, как свои закончились, так даже спрашивать не стал, перед тем как схватить. Видел же, что последнее…

Мэтт немного опешил от того, какой непринуждённой казалась беседа. Словно ничего тогда на стадионе не было, словно он не наговорил глупостей и так, словно Дэниел мог быть ему обычным другом. Вопреки всему своему желанию, знать каждого учащегося в школе Мэтт не мог. Так что спросил:

— Пэриш?

— Да, Пэриш, Линкольн Пэриш. А, ты его не знаешь, я понял. Мы у меня были, играли, пытались музыку писать. Ужасно получается, если честно, — он улыбнулся. — Пэриш тоже играет на гитаре, вот, решили собраться. Всё утро бухтел мне, куда я его так рано поднял, и зачем нам в школу идти. Не мог же я сказать, что меня в понедельник парень решил чмокнуть, и нужно что-то с этим решить.

— Это типа… Взаимной гитарной мастурбации? — хихикнул Мэтт, стараясь унять поднявшуюся волну смущения от того, что Дэниел так легко и беззаботно обрисовал ситуацию всего парой слов.

— Чем ты занимался во время своего полового созревания, парень?

Они слабо рассмеялись. Мэтт чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, ощущал пристальный взгляд и отчего-то огромную разницу в росте; а ещё понимал, что всё случившееся — целиком его вина, как человека, который слишком торопится, не даёт другим нужного времени и с какой-то стати думает только о себе.

Время приближалось к восьми утра. Большие часы на башне, возвышающиеся над входом в школу, негромко отсчитывали течение времени. Казалось, его осталось немного: до выпускного бала, до конца школы, до взрослой жизни, которая была одновременно такой близкой и такой далёкой. Время летело вперёд, пока Мэтт стоял, уперев взгляд в носки кед, не представляя, что должен был чувствовать.

— Наверное, стоит извиниться за случившееся. — Он поднял взгляд, чтобы встретиться с тёмными глазами Дэниела, которые были направлены в большей степени на собственный кофе. — Я был слишком самоуверенным и эгоистичным, возможно, украл твой первый поцелуй, но, ха-ха, кто знает? Наверное, я буду придурком, что не понёс должного наказания, если осмелюсь попросить поцеловать тебя снова, так что даже не буду пытаться.

— А ты попробуй. — Встретившись с полным непониманием, Дэниел повторил: — Попробуй, попроси.

— Можно тебя поцеловать?

— Нет, нельзя.

Мэтт потерял дар речи. Волна воодушевления, поднимающаяся в душе, едва не сбила его с ног. Он сдержанно, но наигранно застонал.

— Почему ты так жесток со мной? — и добавил, натянув улыбку, что выглядела почти естественно: — Мои чувства ведь не игрушка.

— Наверное, мне… интересно? — оказалось нетрудно заметить, что Дэниел и сам не был уверен в том, что говорит. — Я ведь правда тебе нравлюсь?

— Думаешь, это могло быть розыгрышем хоть в какой-то мере? — он быстро замолчал. — Да, нравишься.

— И давно?

Поблизости, почти из-под земли возник Линкольн. Копна волос на его голове растрепалась и спуталась, синяки под глазами казались огромными, и он даже не пытался сбрить на лице то, что не сбривать в его почти нежном возрасте могло быть стыдно. Он возник с облаком дыма, которое поспешил выпустить изо рта, и гитарой за спиной, на которой его наверняка ещё не раз попросят сегодня сыграть.

Линкольн как-то странно кивнул Мэтту, скорее всего, просто зная его в лицо, и бросил пачку сигарет Дэниелу.

— Держи, блондинчик, — он улыбнулся своей креативности. — Как дела? Чего не спится? Меня эта зараза подняла, а ты тут каким ветром, …?

— Мэтт. Я его одноклассник, и я вкрашился в Дэниела полтора месяца назад. — И поспешил добавить: — «Как сказала бы эта безобразная молодёжь». Вроде тебя. — После чего перевёл многозначительный взгляд на Дэниела.

— «Вкрашился»?

— Да-а, — утопая в неловкости, протянул Мэтт. — С разбега въебался в дверной проём, а оказалось, что там была закрытая стеклянная дверь «ДЭНИЕЛ». Единственное, на что я надеюсь, так это то, что этим я не в отца.

— Ты бы помалкивал, — с важным видом произнёс Линкольн. — Не хотел бы я, чтобы Тич знал, что в меня влюблён какой-то паренёк. На последних-то неделях.

И Мэтт умолк, сдерживая валивший из ушей пар. Но Дэниел только похлопал его по спине.

Линкольн никуда не исчез, сколько бы Мэтт ни надеялся. Им так и не удалось поговорить, а когда пришли и его друзья, подходящего момента так и не выпало. Прозвенел звонок, потоки учащихся ринулись из коридоров в кабинеты, толкаясь и сбивая других с ног, так что когда Мэтт опустился за парту, мыслей в голове совсем не осталось. Он проснулся с самого утра не для того, чтобы шутить нелепые шутки и выслушивать такие же, но для того, чтобы получить ещё один шанс или хотя бы каплю доверия. Однако получил все те же шутки и разодранное сигаретным дымом горло.

За окном класса было серо и пасмурно, шумели различимые в тумане деревья, из коридоров доносились редкие крики организации, что ясно давали понять: основная подготовка к выпускному балу началась. Мэтт уткнулся лицом в парту и собственные руки. Быть может, ему вообще не стоило идти? У Джареда была пара, Эми рассказывала о том, что нашла себе девушку, все остальные разделились незаметно для него, и только Брэд, должно быть, неуверенно посмеивался над младшим братом в своём общежитии. По иронии, Мэтт точно знал, что без пары, ровно как и он сам, находился Дэниел, и эта ситуация заставляла всё сильнее вжиматься лицом в парту.

Эми пнула его стул ногой:

— Две минуты до конца урока, соня. — Мэтт поднял голову и услышал: — Как дела с Дэниелом?

— Мисс Оуэн, потерпите до конца занятия, — вздохнула преподавательница. — И до конца школы.

Мэтт оторвал затёкшую руку от парты и неопределённо покачал ею: дела были так себе. А после этого показал «палец вниз».

Прозвенел очередной звонок. Эми пихнула его стул только сильнее и шепнула: «Надеюсь, за обедом вам будет что рассказать», — и снова растворилась в потоке одноклассниц. Школа загудела, напоминая улей. Мэтт поднял тяжёлый, уставший взгляд на Дэниела, который будто бы нарочно складывал вещи в рюкзак так медленно, как только мог. И Мэтт предположил, что решение возникшей между ними проблемы всё же стоит довести до конца; он подошёл к чужой парте и спросил, могут ли они продолжить разговор.

— Только если опять не выскочит Пэриш, — Дэниел улыбнулся.

Мэтту едва удалось узнать чужую улыбку. Он скучал по ней те дни, что были спущены в трубу благодаря глупости, и только неуверенные попытки Дэниела пойти навстречу примирению освещали мрачное сонное утро. В школе было скучно, интерес к предметам исчез вместе с Брэдом, способным даже сложные темы свести к шуткам, и Мэтт ходил эти последние дни только для того, чтобы не ждать, когда освободятся от занятий друзья.

Свободный подоконник нашёлся поразительно близко к следующему кабинету. Дэниел уже потянулся к пачке сигарет, прежде чем одёрнул себя и вновь опустил голову, позволив светлым, местами белым волосам закрыть лицо. Его волосы доросли до плеч и довольно мило, как на взгляд Мэтта, завивались на концах; они выглядели неряшливыми и нерасчёсанными, однако даже в этом случае приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы в такой близости случайно не потянуться к ним рукой. Волосы и высокий рост были тем, на что было принято обращать внимание при встрече с Дэниелом. Вот только Мэтт какое-то время спустя научился замечать не только это: очень широкая добрая улыбка; остатки ниток там, где на рубашках должны были быть верхние пуговицы; чёрные татуировки, о которых Дэниел не слишком любил говорить; навязчивое желание курить, к восемнадцати годам одержавшее верх над осторожностью; попытки как можно чаще прятать взгляд под волосами, если удавалось обнаружить такой же взгляд на самом себе; и небольшая, вполне скромная любовь к браслетам, что иногда мелькали на его запястьях. Так что Мэтт был готов целовать чужие руки, с мозолями от струн и ожогами от сигарет, которые Дэниел — скорее всего, в приступе мальчишеского хвастовства — порой тушил о ладони.

— Могу ли я говорить действительно честно, или мне всё ещё стоит заслужить твою благосклонность? — Мэтт в неуверенности болтал ногой, надеясь на разрешение говорить о том, что он чувствовал.

Дэниел махнул рукой в разрешающем жесте.

— Я не могу воспринимать тебя как друга и уже не смогу. Ты очень классный, честно, настолько классный, что мне хватило дурости в тебя влюбиться. Смотрю на тебя, и коленки дрожат. А ещё я не беспросветно тупой, и понимаю, что насильно понравиться тебе не смогу; так что, если честно, не знаю, что делать.

После непродолжительных поисков под звуки чужого голоса Дэниел достал из рюкзака маленький яблочный сок в картонной упаковке и усмехнулся:

— Родители всегда хотели, чтобы я хорошо питался. Возможно, в этом мой секрет, — не встретив должного отклика на свои откровения, Дэниел сменил тему: — Говоря честно, я вот смотрю на тебя, и даже не знаю, гетеро ли я ещё. Эта мысль странная, страшная, так непривычно хотя бы думать об этом. Не по себе становится. Вчера лежали ночью, уже засыпали, я последнюю сигарету нашёл, курил и думал о сексе с тобой. Вот, пожалуй, что было страннее всего. Ты хотя бы думал об этом?

— А где ты был, когда я говорил о «коленки дрожат»?

Дэниел рассмеялся, непривычно и неуверенно. Их разговор был странным, от начала до конца переполнен ошибочными формулировками и неточными вопросами. Были произнесены неправильные слова и ненужные интонации, сложные, путанные мысли витали в воздухе, но сил остановиться не было. Мэтт почти понял, зачем Дэниелу были нужны сигареты, и почему для них существовало отдельное место в подобных диалогах. Эми готовила его глупыми комментариями и несуразными вопросами, так что к разговору, что в сущности своей должен был быть неловким, Мэтт подошёл собранным и растерянным одновременно. До начала следующего занятия было так мало времени, а они теряли его на бессмысленные взгляды в попытке узнать, кто же заговорит следующим.

Не было нужды смотреть в глаза Дэниела, ведь тот всем своим видом демонстрировал растерянность, неопределённость, зажатость и напускное веселье, и для Мэтта не составило труда это понять. Дэниел прятал взгляд под падающими на лицо волнами волос, не знал, куда спрятать руки, и держал их в карманах; так что Мэтт на время забыл обо всех глупых репликах в голове, призванных не столько разрядить обстановку, сколько внести в разговор смуту, и думал лишь о том, что Дэниел, должно быть, не заслужил этого. Всего... этого. Они довольно мило и неплохо общались до инцидента на стадионе, веселились и просто проводили время вместе, пусть в целом недолго, но это было достаточно хорошо, чтобы Мэтт почувствовал себя довольным прожитым днём. А потом он всё испортил просто из-за того, что позволил себе влюбиться — как он уже бесстыдно отметил вслух, даже не разобравшись до конца со словами.

Стоило позвать Дэниела куда-то? Оставшихся денег не хватило бы даже на автобус. Стоило извиниться и раствориться среди лиц одноклассников, которые оказались бы забыты уже через полгода? Стоило пытаться (весьма безуспешно) делать вид, будто они почти друзья, когда Мэтт сказал об обратном? А может, ему стоило уже заткнуть голос в своей голове, как и мысли, скачущие с одной темы на другую с бешеной скорость?

Мэтт едва не поцеловал его снова — не более, чем пагубная тенденция, которую удалось предотвратить. Вместо этого он спросил:

— Так… Мне сделать что-то?

— Пожалуй, то, что ты покупаешь мне сигареты — довольно странно, — ответил Дэниел и застонал, показывая, что уместные слова закончились. — Даже от кофе, стоит признать, не по себе. Но в целом идею я понял. Не знаю, не так уж хорошо у меня получается диктовать условия. Если честно, проблем вроде выпускного, колледжа и того, что мама грозится выгнать меня из дома, если ещё раз найдёт прожжённую простынь, по горло. Если не сказать грубее. И ты их прибавил. Я чувствовал себя довольно-таки всрато в понедельник, знаешь, буквально, в рот как будто кошки насрали. И я уже говорил, что, скорее всего, элементарно не гетеро, а то, что за этим следует сказать, выглядит как ужасный флирт — как раз такой, какой у меня всегда получается.

— И что же за этим следует?

Дэниел шумно вздохнул.

— Я, скорее всего, элементарно не гетеро, потому что вполне себе удовлетворительно думать о сексе с парнем, который с виду тоже ничего так — странно и запутывает.

— И ты хочешь сказать, что это…?

— Не-а, не флирт.

О, Мэтт прекрасно знал, _как_ он выглядит. Мерзкие подростки в классе старшего брата окружали и кричали Брэду, что он «бедный мальчик». Отличался ли Мэтт хоть на одну каплю от своего старшего брата, которого в детстве не покидал ни на секунду? Едва ли. Особенности могли бы заключаться в генетике или окружении, но этого явно было недостаточно для сомнений, что касались того, как же именно он выглядит. Он носил поношенные вещи брата и многочисленных родственников, был слишком небрежен, чтобы в должной мере следить за причёской, и вся его обувь готова была развалиться при ходьбе, но держалась хотя бы до тех пор, пока выглядела целой. Именно таким Мэтт и выглядел, ни шага в сторону.

Прозвенел звонок на урок. Мэтт рефлекторно вскочил с подоконника и направился ко входу в кабинет, но Дэниел успел схватить его за рукав заношенной кофты. Он так и завис, с поднятой ногой и рюкзаком в руках, пока Дэниел сам не поднялся и не преградил ему путь: в целом, это было несложно.

— Да, я мудак, — измученно выдавил Мэтт. — Извини за то, что случилось, и за то, что я обманывал тебя, когда дело касалось моих намерений. Но ведь с другой стороны, мы и не говорили об этом, разве не так? Может, я и рассказал бы тебе, стоило только спросить. И если ты спросишь сейчас, то мне по-прежнему до ужаса приятно находиться рядом с тобой, не важно, болтаем ли мы, неловко смеёмся или обсуждаем моё поведение, как будто я в школе окно мячом разбил. И нет, это был не я, а Джордж. Знаешь, если мы сейчас не зайдём, то получим по голове от Мистера Ванделли, мне бы не очень хотелось. Я расскажу всё, что ты захочешь услышать, но раз уж звёзды так сложились, что мы учимся в школе, давай хотя бы не опаздывать, окей?

И его рукав отпустили.

Мэтт зашёл в кабинет, тяжело дыша, не имея понятия, зачем он так много и так поспешно говорит обо всём, что придёт в голову, и почему же он почти не чувствует себя виноватым. Дэниел, должно быть, и сам наговорил ему столько всего, за что станет стыдно, но немного позже, когда мысли улягутся, а голова успокоится. У Мэтта слегка подрагивали руки, и даже писать на занятии удавалось с трудом. Он думал о том, как удачно сложилось всё, сбей его после занятий грузовик — отличный второй переломный момент в их общении. Можно, в принципе, чтобы сбил не сильно. В массовой культуре такой поворот всегда вызывал жалость у объекта воздыхания; потому что в реальности Мэтт говорил, и говорил, и говорил с Дэниелом, не в силах остановиться, и о своих чувствах тоже, в то же время не слишком понимая, чего пытается добиться. 

Взаимная симпатия — это просто. Вы нравитесь друг другу, обсуждаете это, и если приходите к какому-то общему выводу, можете перейти к отношениям. Но Дэниел… От пары взглядов на него становилось жарко, и даже разговор в таких условиях был непростым занятием. Но общий вывод существовал лишь в двух противоположных точках: или им обоим нравился Дэниел (в связи с кое-какой самооценкой последнего), или они оба хотели, чтобы Мэтт исчез из поля зрения.

Но когда Дэниел в очередной раз за занятие оборачивался к Мэтту, и непременно в это время или грыз карандаш, или кусал губы, становилось до тошноты душно. Мэтт чувствовал себя заложником обстоятельств, ровно в той же степени, в какой понимал, что Эми тоже наблюдает за взглядами, какие они бросали друг на друга, так что становилось ещё и стыдно. Но когда Дэниел снова повернулся к нему, жестом показал на улицу за окном и всего двумя пальцами обозначил, что хочет выйти покурить на перерыве, Мэтт не сразу понял, куда подевался ещё один урок. Он обнаружил у доски Мисс Коллантес, обсуждающую литературу, и закономерно решил, что сходит с ума. В этом случае ему тоже не помешало бы проветриться.


	4. Chapter 4

Большие беспросветные облака плыли по небу, низко нависая над городом. Отношения с хорошей погодой не заладились, и май начинался так же, как закончился и апрель — пасмурно, туманно, с порывами ветра, несмотря на то, что на улице всё же стало теплее. Всё в округе было серым и каким-то безрадостным, непроснувшимся, неживым. Тяжёлый сигаретный дым растворялся в окружении там, где территория школы официально заканчивалась, за незакрывающимися воротами, а пепел разлетался на ветру и оседал под ногами.

Мэтт долгим взглядом смотрел на курящего Дэниела, готового провести за этим занятием, казалось, весь обеденный перерыв. Когда-то этот перерыв хотели отменить, аргументируя тем, что обучающиеся будут раньше приходить домой, однако и родители, и сами обучающиеся подняли шум, основывающийся на том, что беспрерывные шесть-семь занятий в такой школе — пытка, и Дэниел, должно быть, был в первых рядах. Дни летели мимо, хоть и становились только длиннее, и Мэтт не успевал заметить, куда те пропадают. Он мало смотрел на часы, большей частью лениво бездельничал на уроках, и его даже перестали отвлекать от этого занятия; время рядом с Дэниелом и вовсе было совсем другим, текло то совсем медленно, то пролетало в разговорах и прогулках. Вот и сейчас, Мэтт смотрел на него, затаив дыхание, и ждал чего-то, что послужило бы отправной точкой разговора. Дэниел посматривал на него с едва заметной хитрой улыбкой.

Облака всё тянулись над головами, медленно улетали прочь, сменялись другими, будто на конвейере, и казалось, что кто-то запросто уронил этот небесный свод. Невысокие дома открывали предсказуемый горизонт прямых дорог и провинциальных магазинов, у обочин стояли машины, и группы смутно знакомых подростков организованно шумели неподалёку. Учительницы уже ничего не могли с ними поделать, поэтому Дэниел курил почти у самого входа в школу, а все вокруг упорно этого не замечали.

— Так… я могу куда-то позвать тебя? — с весьма возбуждённым видом осведомился Мэтт.

— Ты спрашиваешь о возможности меня куда-то пригласить, или уже непосредственно приглашаешь? — усмехнулся Дэниел и выпустил облако дыма. — Мне пора уже и самому куда-то тебя приглашать. Ты свободен сегодня после занятий?

— Зачем ты делаешь это? Ну, зовёшь меня куда-то. Я ведь тебе не нравлюсь в том же смысле, что и ты мне, и ты не обязан даже разговаривать со мной. Но ты, помимо того, что относишься к ситуации неожиданно спокойно, ещё и инициируешь взаимодействия со мной, хотя тебе, прямо скажем, нужно это в той же степени, что и мне нужна высшая математика.

Слушал Дэниел молча, а после прислонился спиной к стене, там, где ряд кустарников ещё не начался, и сполз по ней, оказавшись на корточках. А потом достал ещё одну сигарету и закурил.

— Предпочитаю думать, что это один длинный перекур, — взмахом головы убрав волосы с лица, он поднял взгляд на Мэтта. — Не знаю, в чём ты пытаешься меня уличить. В том, что я недостаточно переживаю, или в том, что я переживаю слишком много? Возможно, ты думаешь, что находишься в уязвимой позиции: той самой, где оказался из-за того, что влюблён в меня, предполагая, что я буду использовать тебя, но мне просто незачем это делать. Я ведь не насмехаюсь над чувствами, не пытаюсь тебя использовать, но мне тоже нравилось… нравится общение с тобой, хотя бы та часть, где всё было почти как в детстве, каким бы ужасным оно ни считалось, и как сильно ты бы ни хотел флиртовать со мной. Поэтому я и подозревал о симпатии, знаешь, тот же Пэриш не подходит ко мне и не говорит «отличная задница!», сколько бы лет я его ни знал. И размышлять об этом может быть страшно, если думать о том, что ты в принципе первый парень, который оказывает мне такие знаки внимания. Разве тебе не было страшно и странно осознавать, что я просто привлекаю тебя? Потому что я могу представить, какого рода симпатия то была. Понимаешь, в чём дело?

Мэтт не смотрел на него, пока Дэниел говорил, лишь краем глаза поглядывал на учеников, толпящихся у входа; так что когда Мэтт перевёл на Дэниела взгляд, он обнаружил себя у входа в местный фастфуд, и Дэниел придерживал для него дверь, ожидая, когда тот зайдёт внутрь.

— Да, понимаю, — рефлекторно ответил Мэтт, и по удовлетворительному кивку понял, что попал в цель.

В помещении было многолюдно в связи с окончанием учёбы и тем, что некоторые люди казались ничем не занятыми целыми днями. Их можно было встретить как в десять утра, так и в три часа дня, когда весь город или усердно работал, или так же учился; но всегда были никуда не спешащие люди, и чаще всего они оказывались в единственной очереди. Дэниел купил ему бургер с дополнительным беконом и колу, так что на минуту возникло ощущение, что они едва ли не образцовые школьники. День в школе закончился незаметно, и быть может, всё это время Дэниел что-то ему говорил. С Мэттом такое случалось, но он называл это не иначе как «движение вперёд».

Большую часть времени Дэниел выглядел расслабленно и почти беззаботно. Он протянул один наушник со словами о том, что Мэтт ведь так и не послушал ту песню, что он предлагал, а потом ушёл за их заказом. Мэтт думал о том, что утратил контроль над ситуацией и инициативу, о том, как странно было допускать Дэниела в вопросы того, как самому Дэниелу понравиться. И то, что он выглядел таким спокойным, казалось чем-то невозможным. Мэтт никак не мог поставить себя на его место, потому что быть Дэниелом ощущалось чем-то таким же нереальным, как и спокойствие. Но Дэниел был словно невозмутим, и те длинные речи, что он произносил, пытаясь объяснить не столько Мэтту, сколько самому себе собственные чувства, звучали скомкано, но вместе с тем ровно. Дэниел был поразительно холоден в моменты, когда из него должен был валить пар от обилия мыслей.

Мэтта едва не трясло. Ему так отчаянно хотелось схватить Дэниела за плечи, тряхнуть хотя бы разок так, как его трусило внутри, и, заглянув в глаза, извечно тёмные в тусклом освещении, спросить: «Я нравлюсь тебе?» От неопределённости хотелось выть. А Дэниел бы так уклончив и изворотлив, что ему позавидовал бы шпион на допросе: «Я думал о сексе с тобой, и эти мысли выглядели нормальными», «Тебе было страшно, когда ты думал, что я тебе нравлюсь? Мне так же страшно. Нравишься ли ты мне? Ну, мне страшно», «Я должен злиться и хотеть уничтожить тебя, но вместо этого жажду проводить время вместе и даже позвал сходить куда-то», — вот что слышал Мэтт. Он старался думать и вести себя разумно, и иногда напоминал, что странный из них двоих — он. А порой ему и вовсе приходилось силой отбрасывать от себя те мысли, где после череды уже более прозрачных намёков он вылавливал Дэниела в школьном коридоре, прижимал к стене, и они целовались до тех пор, пока губы не начинали болеть.

Должно быть, он покраснел.

Думать о подобном было как раз совсем не разумно, но иногда Мэтт не сдерживался. Он постарался спрятаться за бургером.

Бывали, конечно, и прочие мысли, от которых Мэтт иногда старался избавиться ещё настойчивее, потому что думать о Дэниеле, особенно если тот находился совсем рядом, например, за одним с ним столом, было не только неуважительно, но ещё и глупо. Однако когда он в очередной раз оторвался от нелепых размышлений, то встретился взглядом с сидящим напротив Дэниелом, который будто бы ждал чего-то. Стало ещё неуютнее.

— Я слышал, ты тоже играешь на гитаре, — когда переглядывания зашли непозволительно далеко, наконец-то произнёс Дэниел и хитро прищурился, так, словно старался расколоть Мэтта.

— Ну да, играю. Но боюсь, точно так же, как и в футбол. Руки у меня, конечно, не оттуда же, откуда ноги, просто на весь наш «дом», — он выделил последнее слово кавычками в воздухе, — одна гитара, и Брэд забрал её с собой в общагу, мотивируя тем, что он единственный «в этом проклятом месте знает, что с ней надо делать». — Мэтт пожал плечами, выражая крайнюю степень смирения. — Ещё есть у отца, но, думаю, ты и то видишь его чаще, чем я. Я играл последний раз… Эм… Неделю назад? Мы с Джаредом совершили набег на комнату Брэда в общаге.

— А ещё я слышал, что у тебя хороший голос, — Дэниел склонил голову на бок.

— Тебя не устраивает тот, которым я говорю? — и следом вырвался немного нервный смешок. — И вообще, откуда ты это слышал?

— От Эми, — он беззаботно пожал плечами. — Эми Оуэн. Как оказалось, у меня с ней есть ряд общих знакомых: например, ты.

Мэтт шумно выдохнул, понимая, насколько ненужными будут вопросы о том, что же ещё рассказала Эми. Она могла рассказать хорошего в два раза больше, чем было в самом Мэтте, а значит, ровно половину из сказанного она приврала, и если уж это соответствовало действительно, то Мэтт не хотел об этом знать. Он полжизни не оправдывал чужих ожиданий, потому что вторую половину проводил с Брэдом, гитарой и каверами на «Нирвану». Хотя и это вряд ли могло обрадовать их мать. Но они вдвоём никогда не были проблемными детьми, разве что для самих себя.

— Это я к тому, что мама сегодня на работе, и вернётся вечером, только ужин попросила ей приготовить. Не хочешь ко мне?

— Но сначала два вопроса, — Мэтт улыбнулся своим мыслям. — Мама разрешает тебе водить мальчиков домой? — После тихого смешка он продолжил: — И не боишься оставаться со мной в одной комнате без свидетелей?

— Думаю, я справлюсь.

Он хорошо запомнил дорогу до дома Дэниела. Вокруг были только такие же дома с одним или двумя этажами, некоторые из которых обветшали, а некоторые — например, дом Дэниела — ещё держались на плаву. Дэниел сказал ему, что он не единственный ребёнок в семье, но остальные уже не жили с ними, и быть может, в том числе из-за него. Его дом был таким же, как и тысячи домов в Боулинг-Грин, только приправленный таинственностью и унылой тишиной внутри. Быстро поднявшись по скрипящей лестнице на второй этаж и оказавшись в спальне, Мэтт бесцеремонно рухнул на кровать, всем своим видом стараясь показать, что на обычной кровати на устойчивом полу он не спал и даже просто не лежал уже какое-то время. Например, последние несколько лет. И из-за этого его можно понять. В доме было теплее, чем на улице, несмотря на открытые окна, и когда в связи с этим Дэниел стянул с себя кофту, чтобы переодеться, Мэтт понял, что никогда толком не рассматривал Дэниела так, как мог бы или как стоило бы. У того были татуировки на руках и на груди, возможно, даже на животе или на ногах, но штанов он так и не снял. Он улыбнулся Мэтту, когда тот только упал на его кровать, и чувствовал себя спокойно — он был на своей территории.

Мэтт молча наблюдал, чувствуя себя расслабленно и в безопасности, с мыслями о том, как приятно было оказаться на кровати, которую не приходилось делить с младшим братом или дедом, в доме, где не стоял звон въевшихся под кожу голосов семьи, где можно было сделать несколько шагов в сторону и не оказаться при этом у стены трейлера в трейлерном парке. Он чувствовал себя не только спокойнее, но и безмятежнее, а стоило закрыть глаза, как он едва не засыпал, даже несмотря на то, что ноги были по-прежнему на полу.

Домашний Дэниел отличался от того, каким он видел его в школе. Но не столько внешне (хотя и эти перемены подметить было несложно), сколько внутренне, при всём его внешнем безразличии. Даже расчёсанные волосы Дэниела, пребывающие обычно в беспорядке, быстро путались заново, пока он суетился в комнате; старые застиранные футболки с потрескавшимся рисунком делали его только домашнее, а приличные джинсы для школы превращались в джинсы, в которых из дома выходить в приличное общество было бы неуместно; он надевал на себя ещё больше браслетов, не несущих особого смысла, но в то же время милых, как казалось Мэтту. Дэниел снимал с себя школьное напряжение, как ужасно севший официальный костюм, и в один миг становился ещё тише и безмятежнее, будто бы рядом не было ни Мэтта, ни целого мира.

Он упал на кровать рядом с Мэттом и повернул голову; только пришедшие в порядок волосы оказались заново спутанными. Дэниел сообщил:

— Ужин нужно будет сделать через пару часов, а пока можем заняться чем-то. Если что, гитары там, у окна, можешь особо не стесняться. Ну, только при условии, что ты не прикидываешься нормальным на людях, а в домашней обстановке становишься маньяком каким.

У Мэтта получилось только слабо улыбнуться. Так сильно хотелось повернуться на бок, закинуть на Дэниела руку и обнимать его так долго, сколько хватило бы сил, чувствовать чужой запах, смешивающийся с кондиционером для белья, дезодорантом и заглушающим окружающий мир запахом сигарет. Во рту до сих пор стоял вкус той единственной сигареты, что получилось выкурить, и ощущения были ужасными. Хотелось сжимать под пальцами одежду, чувствовать носом светлую мягкую кожу, наконец избавиться от навязчивых мыслей, которые попросту стали бы реальностью.

День был длинным и медленным, тянулся, как тяжёлые облака по небу, и только Дэниел, лежащий рядом, как-то его оправдывал. Это ведь правда происходило. Они правда были в его доме, лежали так близко, что можно было услышать чужое дыхание, и Дэниел, несмотря на внешнюю безмятежность, запросто мог попросить его остаться на ночь. Кто знает, возможно, ему было одиноко или донимала бессонница, но завтра всё ещё были занятия в школе, и отменить их было нельзя. Краем глаза Мэтт увидел у противоположной стены диван, на котором лежали подушка и лёгкое одеяло, беззастенчиво брошенное в утренней спешке. Должно быть, здесь спал Линкольн.

На глаза Дэниела упали волосы. Он быстрыми движениями поправил их, заправив за уши, тем не менее, ответа так и не услышал. Мэтт слышал звук собственного бьющегося сердца, и только почти шептавший голос Дэниела вмешивался в поток мыслей. Мыслей было много, и Мэтт искренне старался с ними совладать. Ему не хотелось есть, не хотелось даже предлагаемого мороженого, которое последний раз он ел, должно быть, на подработке прошлым летом, и не хотелось двигаться, чтобы случайно не спугнуть робкий, хрупкий момент, когда они лежали рядом и смотрели друг на друга. 

Что-то должно было случиться. И Дэниел аккуратно взял его за руку. Он переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Мэтта, и тот почувствовал мягкую и тёплую ладонь в своей руке, почувствовал, как слабо царапнули отросшие ногти, даже услышал, как затаил дыхание Дэниел. Не было слышно ни единого звука, лишь собственное сердцебиение и пружины матраса, проседающие под их весом. Мэтт не мог оторвать от него взгляд и даже не в силах был представить, как же он выглядит. Но глаза Дэниела скользили по его лицу, словно надеялись отыскать ожидаемую реакцию, которую Мэтт, впрочем, ещё не придумал. Мэтт так сильно, изо всех сил старался понять, что это значит, но так ничего и не добился. Ему было сложно без слов, сложно было угадывать настрой Дэниела, его намерения, вылавливать скрытые фразы, ведь сам он был довольно открытым человеком, и в недосказанности совершал лишь глупости.

— Что ты делаешь? — едва произнося слова, спросил Мэтт.

— Мне кажется, я хочу тебя поцеловать.

На секунду Мэтт забыл, как нужно дышать. Слышать это было больно и в то же время невероятно приятно, даже если он не знал, нужно ли было соглашаться. Что будет значить, если он согласится? Что он действительно уязвлён, и обстоятельства ему не подвластны? Или что ему, чёрт возьми, просто безумно нравится Дэниел, этот парень, лежащий так близко, что можно и собственное имя забыть, ко всему прочему, признающийся, что хочет его поцеловать? Но больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Дэниел понял наконец, что чувствует, и избавился от повисшей между ними неопределённости.

— Если ты сейчас кивнёшь, я поцелую тебя сам. — Мэтт неосознанно сжал пальцы сильнее. — А если кивнёшь дважды, то я, кажется, разрешу тебе сделать со мной всё, что угодно.

Дэниел мягко улыбнулся, но не кивнул, а слез с кровати и, оставшись сидеть на полу, потянул за собой Мэтта. Его джинсы были не самыми чистыми, а рубашка под кофтой, в которой он остался, не самой новой и даже целой, и на секунду ему стало стыдно за это. Но стыд ушёл, когда Дэниел потянулся к нему, взял в ладони его лицо и поцеловал, неуверенно, аккуратно, с осторожностью идущего по минному полю. Мэтт не мог так. Его руки задрожали, он запустил пальцы в волосы, собственные сухие губы совсем скоро стали влажными, и больше всего на свете ему хотелось сейчас целовать Дэниела и никогда не отпускать. Столько всего хотелось сказать, но ещё больше хотелось замолчать, задыхаясь, чтобы не отрываться от тонких, но мягких губ.

Мэтт больше не чувствовал себя странно. Ему не было страшно. Не хотелось глупо пялиться на Дэниела из-за своей парты. Он был на полу его комнаты, из последних сил держался, чтобы не завалиться на спину, утянув Дэниела за собой, и думал о том, что Дэниел сам захотел поцеловать его. Совсем скоро места для мыслей не осталось.

Они легли на пол, и длинные волосы Дэниела лезли в рот и щекотали лицо, а Мэтт старался собрать их все в своих руках. Он целовал Дэниела так долго, что закружилась голова, руки задрожали лишь сильнее, неконтролируемые стоны прорывались сквозь поцелуи, а весь он, должно быть, ужасно вспотел. Когда Дэниел на секунду прервался, чтобы они смогли перевести дыхание, Мэтт признался, что ужасно возбуждён, и ничего правдивее этого в последнее время он не говорил. Руки Дэниела подвели его, и он тоже лёг на пол.

— Это было так приятно, — вернув над собой контроль, признался Мэтт. — С тобой так приятно целоваться. И даже сквозь сигареты запах от тебя потрясающий. Прошу, не говори, что это «просто эксперимент» и что ты «не знаешь, что чувствуешь». Даже я уже понимаю, что ты чувствуешь.

— Вряд ли сейчас я чувствую что-то кроме желания целовать тебя дальше. Но всё остальное, что я мог бы сказать, будет звучать будто бы в состоянии аффекта.

Мэтт перекатился и сел на бёдра Дэниелу. Его руки скользнули по плечам, пальцы очерчивали черты лица и невесомыми движениями убирали спутавшиеся длинные волосы. Мэтт склонился над Дэниелом и поцеловал, сначала медленно, почти не касаясь губ, больше дразня, чем по-настоящему целуя, но быстро потерял терпение, и лёгкие касания губ сменились глубокими, горячими поцелуями, от которых становилось жарко. Мэтт стонал сквозь поцелуи, едва успевал поправлять выбивающиеся из-за ушей волосы, чувствовал жар чужого тела даже сквозь одежду и целовал Дэниела, так, как давно хотел.


	5. Chapter 5

Следующую ночь Мэтт провёл с Дэниелом, но сексом они не занимались. Мэтт не хотел, чтобы его первый раз с парнем был столь скорым и необдуманным, а Дэниел знал, что не был готов. Этого оказалось достаточно. Эми осталась в неведении, частично из-за отсутствия денег на счету мобильного телефона, а частично из-за того, что Мэтт не хотел торопить события. Они и без него летели со скоростью падающего на Землю метеорита, и Эми, раз заходил разговор, могла и подождать. Мэтт был представлен матери Дэниела как друг, который «сегодня останется ночевать у меня в комнате, окей?», и даже не был этим смущён. В конце концов, он всё понимал, а мать Дэниела собрала остатки отжившей своё памяти, чтобы припомнить другого Мэтта, шестилетнего, со светлыми волосами — встреча была приятной, а мать Дэниела слишком уставшей, чтобы что-то запрещать.

Приятным, но вовсе не обязательным моментом оказалось то, что Дэниел поделился с ним своими вещами — преимущественно теми, что были уже малы, а руки не доходили выкинуть — и Мэтт почувствовал себя особенным. Одежда хоть и была заношенной, но в то же время оказалась чистой, целой и немного, привлекательно велика. Они носили что-то похожее и неопределённое, без выраженного стиля или субкультуры, если только неумение поспевать за модой ещё не считалось субкультурой.

Наступающая пятница оказалась лучше: гнетущие облака двинулись дальше, оставив город позади, а солнце поднялось на небо раньше, чем от него ожидали. В воздухе чувствовались весна и запах приближающегося лета, так что Мэтт, стоило им ранним утром выйти за порог и направиться в школу, спросил:

— Хочешь сказать, ты готов к выпускному балу? — после чего напомнил с толикой насмешки в голосе: — До него всего полторы недели.

— Я готов только выть из-за него. Мама натурально угрожает купить мне парадный костюм и всё расспрашивает о девушке, которую я пригласил. Я почти соврал, что мне есть с кем идти. И ты легко можешь догадаться, что идти туда с тобой — не лучшая идея.

— Можешь не переживать, что я не пойму, — он пожал плечами. — Но Эми сказала, что туда можно приходить и без пары, и я почти уверен, что это та свободная Америка, за которую боролись наши предки. Предлагаю весь вечер потягивать виски, которое собираются вылить в любой безалкогольный напиток на вечере, и делать вид, будто мы знаем, что будет с нашими жизнями после школы.

Какое-то время они шли молча. В магазине по пути купили дешёвый кофе, чтобы взбодриться, и Дэниел курил с самого утра. В начале девятого они остановились за сотню ярдов до школы, Дэниел достал «парламент» и быстро зажёг сигарету, изредка поглядывая в сторону школы, но всё чаще — на Мэтта. Заметить часовую башню, исправно работающую и в чём-то даже величественную, было несложно; Дэниел как раз смотрел на неё, когда Мэтт спросил:

— И… какие у нас отношения? — и картинно прищурился, то ли для смягчения вопроса, то ли для разрядки ситуации — он сам не знал.

— Типа статуса на «фейсбуке»? Не знаю, «все сложно», наверное. — Дэниел пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляда от часовой башни.

— А человеческим языком? Кто мы? Сумасшедшие друзья? Любовники? Придурки со спермотоксикозом? Я не знаю, ты мне скажи. Наверное, разница хоть какая-то всё же есть, хотя бы вербальная. В том смысле, как корабль назовёшь, так на нём и напиши.

— И я должен решать этот вопрос по той простой причине, что… нравлюсь… тебе? — Дэниел тяжело вздохнул и сделал затяжку. — Ты думал об искажённом восприятии реальности? О скорости течения времени, и о том, правильно ли мы воспринимаем его? То, что сейчас оно мчится на бешеной скорости — нормально, или это проблемы с моей головой? Или, может, с твоей головой тоже.

— А ты умеешь перевести тему. Посмотри Нэшнл Джеографик, иногда там крутят похожие передачи.

Совсем скоро они уже сидели на больших и холодных ступенях у главного входа в старшую школу. Над головами мерно и трудолюбиво тикали часы, привычным потоком учащиеся заходили в школу, только фыркая на тех, кто посмел рассесться у прохода, так что в этот момент жизнь казалась правильной, привычной, такой, какой она была всегда. Словно ощущение дома после долгого путешествия. Дэниел сидел рядом, и от него сильно пахло сигаретами, впрочем, как и всегда. Запах забирался под одежду Мэтта, в его нос, першил в горле, но это на все сто процентов был тот запах, какой слышали люди рядом с Дэниелом, словно тот уже родился с сигаретой в беззубых дёснах. Мэтт покачивал коленом, ударяясь о чужую ногу, и слабо улыбался, будто бы ожидал реакции.

В мире на несколько минут исчезли все занятия и дела, все обязательства и наказания, отчего можно было хоть целую вечность сидеть на больших ступенях школы, не торопясь вообще никуда. Ощущение не длилось долго, но оно было ярким и насыщенным, перебивающим всё вокруг, к тому же, совершенно не запоминающимся. Мэтт жил бы этим ощущением безмятежности и беззаботности, и оно закончилось.

~=*=~

Мэтт сидел на крыльце дома Дэниела с банкой пива в руках, в парадном костюме Брэда и надеялся, что тот не испачкается до вечера. Около десяти минут назад Дэниел ушёл в дом за чем-то, что можно было пожевать, но так и не вернулся, из чего был сделан вывод, что мать Дэниела всё же заметила, насколько безобразно и беспечно выглядели волосы сына; возможно, даже пыталась их завязать. Идея была обречена на провал.

До выпускного бала оставались считанные часы, и Мэтт уже не мог о нём думать. Он был полностью собран, наполнен напутствиями семьи и, возможно, совсем немного пьян на второй банке пива; к счастью Мэтта, больше в холодильнике они не нашли, и он успел бы протрезветь к сроку, даже если не считал себя пьяным. Пережить этот день было непросто. Он ходил в костюме уже какое-то время, так что почти устал от него, но всё же искренне старался выглядеть прилично. К нему наконец вышел Дэниел и присел рядом.

— Такое чувство, — начал он, — будто сегодня случится что-то очень плохое, из-за чего я получу суперсилу и буду спасать этот мир всю свою жизнь. Даже звучит ужасно. Мама сказала, что если мы пойдём на бал убитыми, она нас закопает. Не хочет, чтобы я её позорил.

Мэтт усмехнулся и придвинулся ближе, а потом протянул чужую банку пива.

— Не так уж и просто нас убить. Мы заслужили немного отдыха перед вечером, который ещё не начался, а меня уже от него тошнит. Интересно, сделаю ли я сегодня что-то странное? — Мэтт положил голову на чужое плечо. — Наверное, только захочу, чтобы мы пошли туда как пара. Глупые остатки отживших своё традиций и ценностей.

— А неопределённость пугает, верно? — Дэниел усмехнулся своим мыслям. — Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, и сейчас, должно быть, кажется, что жизнь создана, чтобы исполнять безумнейшие из своих желаний… в рамках закона. Так что сейчас, пока я мастерю очередную отмазку в своей голове, ты наверняка думаешь, что я просто боюсь признаться самому себе в чувствах к тебе. Что уже говорить о признании тебе. Или ты зашёл дальше, и думаешь, что этих чувств нет.

— Знаешь, пока ты не сказал…

— Но жизнь такая бездарная! Она может быть о любви, о работе, о семье, о детях, о деньгах, о наркотиках, о музыке, о счастье или несчастье, что делает её только глупее. В чём проблема? Конфликт? В принятии общества и в том, какие блоки стоят в голове, что не позволяют признаться в том, что ты мне тоже нравишься? Я не знаю, чувак, я не знаю. К тому же, я ещё и жутко разговорчивый, только дайте немного выпить.

— Нужен драматичный момент, чтобы дотянуть эмоции, — подсказал Мэтт, стараясь скрыть улыбку.

— Или драматичный обрыв. Я ведь сказал, что ты мне нравишься, и спросить, будешь ли ты моим парнем после этого — так логично, правда? Но как сказать потом, что мне всё ещё неуютна мысль о выпускном?

— Знаешь, я всё прощу, если ты просто скажешь мне в лицо, без увиливаний и намёков. И даже не делай вид, будто не понимаешь, о чём я прошу. Жить в подвешенном состоянии и правда пугает, а ещё это дерьмово и надоедает быстрее, чем можешь представить.

Дэниел откашлялся и сильнее повернулся к Мэтту. Мэтт чувствовал, как огрубевшие кончики пальцев с мозолями убирают волосы с его лица и как потом берут за руки, словно это и был тот самый драматичный момент, которого они ждали. Он был закономерен и ожидаем, пожалуй, так сильно, что Мэтт едва смог усидеть на месте. Дэниел наклонился к нему ближе и тихо сказал, как и нужно было, глядя в глаза:

— Ты нравишься мне, так нравишься, что я даже осмелюсь спросить, согласен ли ты быть моим парнем. Так… Согласен?

Мэтт ничего не ответил, но поцеловал Дэниела, непроизвольно сжимая чужие ладони сильнее. Это был хороший момент, пожалуй, лучший из многих. Это было так правильно, что слёзы едва не наворачивались на глаза, но Мэтт только улыбался сквозь поцелуй, представляя, что будет, если мир завершит своё существование в этот самый момент. Он ведь так и будет целую вечность целовать Дэниела, размышляя о целом ворохе вещей только для того, чтобы не думать о том, что оба они, должно быть, всё же пьяны.

Этот день начинался… или уже заканчивался. Всё приходило к какому-то концу, естественному завершению, насколько могла быть естественна школа или обучение в ней. Отчего-то о школе думалось в самую последнюю очередь. Мэтт чувствовал, будто весь мир существовал для него одного, и Дэниел был рядом, и жизнь не казалась такой, какой была всегда: с туманными перспективами, неопределённостью, безденежьем, и будущим, едва ли сулящим что-то кроме того, что Мэтт был способен сделать сам.

Тем не менее, Мэтт точно знал своё будущее на несколько ближайших минут: как только он закончит целовать Дэниела, то поцелует его снова.


End file.
